


ateez-vember

by notbeezy



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Atiny
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Atiny - Freeform, Choi San - Freeform, Fluffy, Ghost bois - Freeform, Kang Yeosang - Freeform, M/M, MINWOO - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, OT8, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Sangho - Freeform, Woohwa, Woosan, YunJoong, choi jongho - Freeform, giggle-teez is my fav, hongho, honghwa, hongwoo, jeong yunho - Freeform, jonggi, jonghwa, jung wooyoung - Freeform, kim hongjoong - Freeform, lots of giggling, lowkey ot6, minho - Freeform, minhwa, minsan, mpreg wooyoung, ot8 ateez, sangi - Freeform, sanhwa, sansang, seonggi, seongho, seongjoong, seongsan - Freeform, soft, soft date, song mingi - Freeform, thigh grinding, woogi, woojoong, woosang - Freeform, woosangseong, wooyunhwa, yeosan, yes yunwoo have a baby, yungi, yunhong, yunhwa, yunsan, yunsang - Freeform, yunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbeezy/pseuds/notbeezy
Summary: hello ~i tried to write a prompt for everyday of november since i missed october ( ; -;) while i missed six days pls know my brain is friedthis is from the nanowrimo drabble thingy.some will be short, some will be long.each chapter will be labeled with the pairing. enjoy ~
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 243





	1. Jongho/Yeosang

**Author's Note:**

> jongho is really soft and fond of his bf yeosang ~  
setting was: library  
emotion was: thankful

Jongho is sitting in the library with his chemistry book open and he shakes his head, trying to keep focus as he has now spaced out for the fifth time. He smacks his cheeks gently, twirling his pen between his fingers. Heavy sigh leaving him as he rereads the question.

_ Me, an education major, should not have to take a chemistry course when I plan to teach drama. _

**Experiment 626:**

May or may not have something yummy for you to eat and fuel that brain of yours while we study. It’s a little sweet but I’m hoping you still like it.

**Me:**

We? I’ve been here for an hour alone! Also I’m starving so ANYTHING will do.

**Experiment 626:**

Hey :( You know I have class a little longer than you on Thursdays

**Me:**

Please hurry :(

**Experiment 626:**

I’ll sprint down the halls

Something about the way Yeosang is overly dramatic with Jongho in the privacy they share makes him fond. Terribly mushy, gushy, sappy romance movie fond.

Yeosang makes Jongho daydream about picnics in the park on cool autumn days with the leaves falling all around them. Or riding his bike while Yeosang skateboards next to him down Han River. Them sharing a dorm this semester didn’t help how he pictured them living together (maybe) one day.

To say they got along right off the bat would be a lie. Yeosang is unforgivingly sarcastic and Jongho never had a filter on his mouth. The two butting heads would drain the energy from everyone around them. They were different ages but Jongho was incredibly smart. He was taking courses a year early and that’s how he always found himself in a class or two with Yeosang. And as it turns out, Yeosang was also studying to become a teacher.

Maybe that’s what changed Jongho’s mind about Yeosang in the first place. You couldn’t be a spawn of satan  _ and _ be an elementary school teacher.

Que tiktok of kombucha girl.

Jongho laughs to himself. Scribbling the answer to the question.

Yeosang wasn’t a spawn of satan (mostly). He was actually really soft hearted and cute. Disgustingly cute. In that silly baby kinda way that makes you want to protect and love on him. Jongho always found himself poking Yeosang’s cheek and wiping the corners of his mouth when they ate. If someone knocked into Yeosang too hard for Jongho’s liking while at the skate park, he’d make them very aware of how easily he could snap one of their bones.

“It’s a rough sport, Jongho.”

“Yeah well it isn’t a  _ contact  _ sport.”

Yeosang would always giggle and tell him it’s hard to be intimidating with a pout like Jongho’s.

And they weren’t exactly sure when things shifted between them. Jongho just remembers looking at Yeosang and thinking, I want to kiss his stupid face and give him piggyback rides. Then all the daydreaming. Then Yeosang dialed back the shithead antics. They couldn’t pinpoint it. It was like everyone says. It was a moment where they realised it was always going to end up like this. With them piecing their hearts together like one of those 3D puzzles. It never makes sense at first and more than often you have to take it apart, start over.

“Boo!”

Jongho jumps to the point where his seat screeches across the floor. Yeosang giggles as he sets down their tea and his own books. Jongho bawls his fist and is huffing.

“In the library!?”

Yeosang laughs a smidge too loudly as he holds his boyfriends fist.

“Why is your fight or flight so serious jeez. You always scare me, let me have the few times I actually get you.”

Jongho laces their fingers, annoyed but happy his boyfriend has finally arrived. He waits for Yeosang to settle his giggles with a pout.

“Are you finished yet or do I have to suffer through more of my homework before I can kiss you?”

“You know you’re painstakingly cute when you talk in tiny, pouty font.”

Yeosang yanks Jongho, who doesn’t budge.

“Weakling.”

“Guess you’ll have to finish up that homework before you get a kiss then.”

Jongho bends over, Yeosang snickering as he wraps his arms around Jongho’s neck.

Kissing Yeosang was a ten out of ten experience. Jongho would recommend it to every and anyone. If they weren’t, you now,  _ dating _ . Yeosang always held Jongho close, even if it was a quick and passing one. Jongho felt like a wind chime blowing in the wind after hours of being silent.

He feels alive.

“What are you working on, deary?”

“Chem.”

Yeosang slides the book over, reading over the page before digging in his backpack.

“I have notes you can look over that will probably help you. Lord knows you half assed your own notes.”

“Sorry I’m not a science nerd.”

“Excuse me but science is  _ fun _ .”

Jongho rolled his eyes as he went to take the spiral notebook from Yeosang. Who jerked his hand back. Jongho narrowed his eyes.

“Track star a little slow today, huh?”

“You’re a pain in my ass.”

“Admitting you actually bottom sometimes?”

Jongho starts to pack up his things.

“Good  _ bye _ .”

Yeosang is trying to hold in his laughter, tugging Jongho by the shirt.

“I’m done, promise!”

Jongho sits back down. He had no real intention of leaving. Yeosang gives him the notebook and butterfly kisses on his cheek. Hugging his arm, eyes closed just for a moment before he pulls out his own homework. Putting a finger over his mouth as he reveals some kind of pastry covered in sugar. Jongho pulls Yeosang by the back of the head to place a firm kiss on his forehead. Both looking around before popping one in their mouths.

The library is quiet again. Cold air doing it’s best to convince the occupants to nap where the sit.

Jongho is really thankful for Yeosang. Like really,  _ really _ thankful.

Yeosang is always helping him with school (other things that Jongho may or may not have a long mental list of) and it frustrating when Yeosang’s insecurities try to rip him apart. He truly was the best boy. Jongho’s best friend above all things. Even if they were to split up (knock on wood), he knows he would do his best to keep Yeosang in his life. Because even if things could never be as good as they are now, Jongho felt like they’d be way worse if he was on his own.

“Hey.”

Yeosang raises his eyebrows, waiting for Jongho to speak. When he doesn’t Yeosang hurries to finish the last bit of his writing and looks at his boyfriend. Soft smile tugged across his pretty face.

“Yes?”

“I appreciate you.”

Yeosang beams. They lean into each other and Jongho can hear the gentle sound of chimes.


	2. Yunho/Wooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which yunho takes his bf wooyoung to the pride parade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setting was: parade  
emotion was: joy

To call these two cowards was only a slight lie.

This topic was still a sensitive one.

Homophobia anywhere in this world was alive and creeping in the shadows. Waiting patiently to drag their prey down and devour them in the alleyways of hatred. Display their bones as a trophy for what has come to an end.

So did Yunho feel he stomach knotting to the point where he felt like he was going shit his pants? Yes.

Was that going to stop him from holding Wooyoung’s hand on the subway ride over to Seoul for Pride? Fuck No.

Wooyoung bounced around in his seat with excitement. An admirable trait about his delightful boyfriend. He wore his heart on his sleeve and the world just  _ had _ to deal with it.

Wooyoung would fight tooth and nail to live his life in the most authentic and free way. Yunho taught him how to choose his battles. Water himself down every so often. Not because he thought Wooyoung didn’t deserve to be that way, but because he knew the world wouldn’t always give into him so easily. Taught him how to catch flies with honey.

Yunho was also tired of having scraped up knuckles and getting kicked out of bars. No matter how hot Wooyoung told him he was for it.

This was a moment where Yunho asked him to keep a lid on things until they were at the parade.

“Almost there!”

Wooyoung whispers (not a whisper but for him, a whisper). Yunho leans down to kiss his scrunched up nose. Wooyoung had the cutest nose ever and when he scrunched it, Yunho was  _ gone _ .

“Are the others there?”

Wooyoung hug’s Yunho’s arm, flicking through the groupchat.

“Seonghwa had to work. Jongho is going to be late but Sangie and Hongjoong are there. San hasn’t said anything since this morning but he’s  _ in _ the parade so I’m sure he’s there.”

Yunho bops his nose.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

The streets are more cowraded than Yunho expected. Wooyoung tugs him in the direction of someone selling pride flags.

“Please?”

Yunho cups his Wooyung’s face, proud kiss pressed firm on his lips.

“Anything you want today is yours.”

He digs out his wallet and hands Wooyoung money. An arm is thrown around his neck and he looks over to find a very smiley Yeosang.

“Found ya!”

Yunho laughs at this small baby on his tippy toes so that he could reach.

Wooyoung comes back, flag wrapped around him. Smile stretched so far across his face that it seems like the corners where touching his ears. Yunho draped himself over Wooyoung. Eskimo kisses interrupted.

“Saps!”

Hongjoong yells from the top of Jongho’s shoulders. Pride flag tied around his neck like cap.

“You made it on time!”

“Hongjoong wasn’t giving me an option to be late.”

“What’s it like up there short stack?”

Yeosang asked, hand over his eyes to hide from the sun.   
“Nu-uh you won’t ruin this for me. I am having the time of my life.”

Yunho takes a photo of Wooyoung, then of Hongjoong and Jongho, and one with Yeosang. He noticed he has a cute rainbow painted on his cheek in the shape of a heart.

“Come on! I wanna get a good view of San!”

Wooyoung tugs on Yunho’s arm like a child would their parents arm through the toy isle. But that’s something else to admire about Wooyoung. His ever young soul. Yunho had a hard time finding someone to match his energy. Most people would say he and Wooyung were a classic case of opposites attract. But he thought they were pretty similar and where they weren’t, they complimented each other nicely.

One thing that really made Yunho trip and  _ bust _ his ass in love with Wooyoung was how he always told him he was intelligent. More than often people overlooked Yunho’s brain power because he was such a goofball. Not necessarily calling him stupid and he knew better than to take it personal when his friends jokingly said it. But it was obvious in the way that no one ever came to him with questions because they assumed he wouldn’t know. But Wooyoung? Endless inquiries falling out his mouth at any given moment. And when Yunho didn’t have an answer or couldn’t offer a possible conclusion to suffice, Wooyoung would genuinely be shocked.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Wooyoung managed to shove his way to the front. Yunho hugging him from behind, watching the parade. Catching the freebies and handing them to Wooyoung who is kindly storing everything in his fanny pack.

“Can you believe we met two whole years ago?”

“Ah, it was here at pride wasn’t it?”

Yunho nods, not that Wooyoung was looking at him.

“I didn’t know that.”

Yeosang dips his head in front of the pair.

“Mm, Yunho was walking by and could only think about that one meme, you know the mcdonlads “tall, blonde, and gorgeous” one?”

Yeosang face palms and Yunho laughs at how he remembers cringing the same way when he learned this little fact.

“Wooyoung, you're so-”

“Charming? Thank you Hongjoong but my boyfriend is right here so don’t flirt so boldly.”

“Idiotic. You're so idiotic.”

“Idiotic, but make it charming.”

Wooyoung laughs with his mouth wide and nose scrunched. High pitched squeaks causing heads to turn. Yunho always feels really good when he laughs at his jokes like this.

“OH THERE’S SAN!”

Yeosang bounces, pointing at the upcoming flag twirlers. They all start to yell and whistle. San is the  _ only _ one wearing bedazzled shorts. So spotting him was a new brainer. He gave an excited wave when he got closer. Yunho notes the way Yeosang has stars in his eyes while he looks at him.

“Who is that next to him?”

Hongjoong points at the red head.

“Mingi. Had you come to that lunch a few days ago, you would’ve met him.”

“Sometimes when you talk, I just hear blaaaaaahh blah blah!”

“Hmm, that's why I’m friends with a cute boy and you’re not.”

Yunho tilts his head back and Hongjoong is giving his best baby glare.

“Don’t worry, I invited him to eat barbeque with us.”

His cat like smile appears and he nods happily.

  
  
  


The parade is over and people are starting to head home. Everyone agreed to wait for San so they could meet Seonghwa together at the restaurant.

“Can you carry me?”

Wooyoung asked with his best puppy eyes and pouty face.

“Anything you want, you get honey.”

Wooyoung hops on Yunho’s back and they head back towards the tents where San might be. Yeosang is taking candids of the pair as they walk. Wooyoung snuggled into Yunho’s neck. He was a sweaty mess already but Wooyoung didn’t care. Pressing kisses into his temple.

“Happy meeting anniversary.”

“Happy being compared to fries anniversary.”

“I love fries.”

“And I love you.”

“You two are WEIRD!”

“When Mingi is around, I  _ will  _ bring up that one time in middle school where you ate-”

“Point made, I’ll shut up.”

Hongjoong waves at Wooyoung and Yeosang is laughing at the memory.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Yunho decides to play matchmaker. Having Yeosang and San sit next to each other and Hongjoong across from Mingi. Wooyoung is placing kisses along his jawline.

“You both did so well today!”

Yeosang says mostly to San but smiles at Mingi.

“Thank you! I’m glad everyone came.”

“Promise next event I will fake a sickness and be front row.”

Seonghwa looks and sounds exhausted. San pats his head.

“Hongjoong tell Mingi about the song you’re working on. Mingi is really into composing music. Maybe he can help you on something. You said you were stuck, right?”

“Ah, actually I am.”   
“I’d love to try and help.”

Yunho is glad he shoved Hongjoong out of his awards bubble. Yeosang was doing his best to stay in San’s space. Laughing at his jokes and leaning on him when does so. Fixing his hair and feeding him every so often.

Yunho looked down at his boyfriend. Golden sun kissed skin glowing. Face perfect as usual, hair daring to fall in an attempt to hide his features. Yunho adores the beauty mark on his lip. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been staring at each other but the others laughing pulls them back down. And Yunho feels different from this morning. He can’t help but worry for them and their safety. But sitting here with everyone after such a fun day of them shamelessly being proud of not only  _ who  _ they love, but who they  _ are _ , it almost felt silly to be so worried. Things always worked out. Even if life had a way of tangling itself in the absolute worst of things, Yunho was learning they would come out on top.

Joy is defined as the emotion of great happiness caused by something exceptionally good or satisfying. Keen pleasure, if you will.

Yunho defined joy as the feeling he gets when he’s surrounded by these six (now seven because from the sound of it, Mingi wasn’t going anywhere) guys. How despite the odds and how the universe tugs and pulls each of them in their own direction, he knew twenty years from now, they’d still meet up from dinner somewhere. Laughing about stupid things and sharing a relentless banter. Joy was how he felt knowing Wooyoung was choosing to stay with him everyday and falling in love with each passing moment. That even if they weren’t something meant to last forever, he’d always be grateful for the chance to love him the way he has.

Joy is existing at the same time as Wooyoung. Because even in a parallel universe where they were just passing strangers that would never speak a word to each other, Yunho knows he’s still feeling a great deal of happiness when his eyes landed on the pretty boy with the under eye mole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20+ stans feel free to follow me on twt: goteez_  
i yell a lot, i cry a lot


	3. Yunho/Mingi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the fair brings these two together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> topic was: artist  
emotion was: admiration

Yunho is finishing up his drawing for the triplets in front of him.

He thought their mother was a  _ saint _ considering the handful they clearly were. But what group of kids are well behaved at the fair? Yunho mentally reminded himself to cut them some slack.

“All done!”

He rips the sheet off and shows the girls. They all yell and point at different parts of their picture. Yunho hands it to their mother,

“There you go.”

He says with a cheery tone that makes her smile.

“This is beautiful.”

“Thank you!”

He smiles widely, genuinely happy that they were satisfied with his work. She paid him, a big tip included. Yunho always got super bashful when he was tipped more than ten dollars.

He was an artist. That always felt weird for him to say out loud. But Yunho had successfully been selling his art for sometime now and he really felt like he was on his way to being one of the big shots. His favourite thing to do around this time of year was set up a booth at a local fair (like now) and do caricature drawings. But he didn’t like to distort people. He liked to instead emphasis features on them that he found endearing.

And he secretly hoped they enjoyed those particular things a little more once they saw what he captured them in his art. Because there were too many people hating  _ something _ if not everything about themselves. Yunho said to hell with that. More love, less hate.

“How much?”

A deep voice asked him as he was sharpening his pencils.

“Just your face is twenty and if you want me to add the background-”

His voice has run off to hide behind the popcorn stand. The most handsome guy with cherry red hair was sat in the seat in front of him. Candy apple being bitten into matches his hair. Eyes wide and full of twinkles as they reflect the lights from other stands around them.

“Uh, sorry. Twenty five if you want the background.”

He takes another bite of his apple, looking around as he chews. Yunho has a few pieces hanging to help draw (heh) in customers. He watches those curious eyes float from page to page before landing on him. Yunho can feel his cheeks flush. The guy tilts his head as he takes a slow and tiny bite, looking over Yunho now. He clears his throat,

“So.. yes?”

“Yes. Draw the background as well.”

Yunho nods and adjust himself, trying to get comfy.

“I’ll add a little colour since you’re really cute and plain old black won’t do.”

“I like your confidence.”

Yunho smirks but doesn’t look at him. Instead he begins the picture. Deciding on which feature he wanted to shine already.

“So, you having fun?”

“Yes! I love the fair. I wait all year for it.”

He leans forward but sits up, a worried look on his face.

“Sorry, should I hold still?”

“You can move around, no worries.”

“Do you like working here?”

“It’s a fun seasonal job, you know? I meet a lot of interesting and beautiful people.”

He winks at the red head.

“Find me interesting already?”

“Definitely beautiful right off the bat. But I have no doubt that you're quite interesting.”

He takes a bite of his apple. Yunho was stuck on his plump lips, wet from the juice of the fruit and more than likely sticky.

“I’m Mingi.”

“Yunho.”

“Yunho, the flirty artist.”

Yunho giggles,

“That’s got a good ring to that. Might print that on my business card.”

Yunho let’s Mingi lead the conversation between them. Mainly because he’s trying to focus on what he’s doing. Laughing and chiming in when it was called for. He wasn’t sure when things fell silent between them. But it was nice. He could look over Mingi’s face and not worry about missing a question or maybe something he’d want to remember for later.

Because perhaps Yunho was already thinking about asking Mingi out for lunch.

“So how come none of your photos look like you're dragging these people? They all look undeniably beautiful. Maybe more so on paper than in real life.”

Yunho has to stop from laughing, cover his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Was that mean?”

“More like a tad too honest.”

Yunho looks over the colour options for this piece.

“I’d rather help a person see the admirable traits they have instead of making them think their features are something to be insecure about.”

“Plant more love.”

“Yeah. Give people a reason to keep flowers in tack instead of plucking them apart in search of answers that will either hurt them to the core or be empty promises.”

“I never understood that. Poor flowers.”

He pouts and Yunho’s heart does a few flips off his rib cage.

It’s silent again as he’s leaned close to make sure he doesn’t go out of any lines and is blending well. Mingi has scooted his chair closer to watch and Yunho really likes how he can smell his cologne over the fried food that lingers in the air.

“Almost done.”

“Wouldn’t think of rushing perfection.”

“Mm, you do have a perfect face, don’t you?”

Mingi’s cheeks blush a shade of red that matches his hair almost instantly.

“I meant your talent.”

“Thank you kindly, handsome.”

Yunho doesn’t look at Mingi when he’s done, just moves and looks it over with his hand on his chin. Mingi rests his head on Yunho’s shoulder.

“Oh wow..”

Yunho drew a few constellations in his eyes, truly the way he felt about Mingi’s beautiful eyes. He may have paid a little too much attention to his lips for the kind of drawing it was meant to be. But Yunho was perhaps looking forward to maybe kissing them in the future.

“I look..”

“Perfect as ever?”   
“Thanks for not making fun of my eyes.”

It’s the kinda soft tone that makes Yunho realise this is why he’d rather do his best to express admiration instead of emphasize insecurity.

“You hold a whole galaxy behind those lashes of yours.”

Mingi pulls himself away, searching for his wallet. He pays Yunho and that flustered feeling is back when he realises he’s tipped him more than he could hope for.

“Mingi-”

“Don’t you dare give it back.”   
Yunho doesn’t look up right away.

“How about lunch then?”

“I’d really like that.”

Que awkward giggling.

“I’d actually like to stick around here as well.”

“I’m sure some eye candy will draw people in.”

Mingi grabs a marker from one of Yunho’s cups and writes his number on the inside of his wrist.

“I know we have phones, but I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Yunho met two of Mingi’s friends later on and he felt really good when Mingi told them he was going to stay awhile longer.

He hadn’t played any games at the booths but ended up winning an amazing prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20+ stans feel free to follow me on twt: goteez_  
i yell a lot, i cry alot  
(also i have a cc -same as my twt- if you want to recommend a pair but wanna dont/cant comment)


	4. San/Yeosang/Wooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which sansang are gamers and perhaps san isn't used to being second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> topic was: gamer  
emotion was: jealously
> 
> also just a /dash/ of woosang at the end which is why woo is in the title.  
also x2 i know nothing at this game so like... forgive me.

San was one of the top five gamers in Seoul (currently). A goal he reached not too long ago and perhaps it’s going to his head just a bit. Already thinking about coming for that number one spot after the next few tournaments that are lined up.

San was tired of being home. He already recorded his sponsored and giveaway videos for the next few weeks and decides to call up Wooyoung.

“Hello best friend of mine!”

“San, I’m your only friend.”

San pouts, though it’s not a facetime call and Wooyoung can’t see him.

“Let’s go to a cafe.”

Wooyoung sighs,

“A cyber cafe?”

“Pleeease! Swear an hour tops and we’ll actually do something. Maybe go watch a movie at Mingi’s.”

It’s quiet for a moment.

“Fine. Same spot?”   
“Yes and thank you!”

┈ ⛧ ┈┈•༶

Wooyoung is running late but San figured he would since the buses usually run late on his side of town. So San was already inside saving two computers spots. It’s not particularly full today. He doesn’t mind either way. San normally had people crowding around him after a certain point of him playing. Both from how well he’d be doing and people recognising him.

“Sorry I’m late.”

Wooyoung plops next to him. San taps his hat and points at his,

“Matchy, matchy!”

“We’re such losers.”

“I prefer platonic soulmates.”   
“Platonic  _ losers _ .”

San laughs, shoving Wooyoung who smirks.

“I need to brush up on overwatch. Mind if we play that?”

“Sure, I’ll try and keep up with one of the top rank gamers.”

San smiles brightly. The kinda smile that shows the true depth of his dimples and radiates all the joy he’s feeling onto whoever is on the receiving end.

┈ ⛧ ┈┈•༶

As excepted, San was getting every play of the game. He wasn’t too excited. As cocky as it sounds, he expected to do well.

“What exactly did you need to brush up on?”

“Believe it or not I could be doing  _ better _ .”

“So why don’t you?”

The pair turned around to see a boy sitting rather close. How they didn’t notice him before only proves how focused they we.

“I’m just goofing around.”

“How gracious of you.”

Wooyoung rolls his eyes and turns back around.

“Bet I can do better than you, Choi San.”

“Listen, I’m not here to battle you-”

“Embarrass you.”

Wooyoung corrects.

“Wooyung, that’s a no no. Be nice.”

The boy sits next to San.

“Kang Yeosang.”

San’s eyes go wide. Yeosang smirks.

“Okay, I’ll go along with this. What does the winner get?”

“Whatever and however many snacks they want. Loser pays.”

San holds out his hand and they shake.

“Who is that guy?”

Wooyung asks in a whisper.

“One of the other top five rankers.”

Wooyoung gets the same kind of owl eyes as San from before, leaning forward to look at him.

“You can mop the floor with him.”

They laugh and San gently shoves him.

┈ ⛧ ┈┈•༶

Here’s the thing, San and Yeosang both liked playing with support characters. Which means neither of them could  _ really _ brag about was playing better. Even though most people strayed away from Mercy, San was really good with her. It made whatever team he was on enjoyed having him. Yeosang chose Moira which wasn’t a crowd favourite. Every time a person played with her,  _ someone _ had to express their annoyance. But Yeosang was playing good with her. Too good. A few people have praised him more than they did San.

“Still just goofing around?”

San took off his hat, ruffled his hair before smoothing it back and putting his hat back on.

“Somewhat.”

“Well the out team is doing really fucking good considering you two are competing to be the best healer.”

Wooyoung chimes in.

“We aren’t  _ competing _ .”

“Mm, just goofing around.”

“You’re annoying.”

“And you’re jealous that  _ I am _ the better healer.”

San scoffs and sinks in his chair just a little. Yeosang was helping way more than he was. But was he going to admit that out loud? No (at least not to his face. Maybe when he leaves).

┈ ⛧ ┈┈•༶

The match came to an end and Yeosang got play of the game. Which was him using her biotic orb to do damage while San was getting killed in the background.

Wooyoung was laughing unreasonably hard. He even replayed it twice and pointed just to make sure San was fully aware.

“Who’s side are you on?!”

“Hey this is comedy.”

San reluctantly turns to Yeosang. Fake smile smudged across his face.

“Guess I owe you some snacks.”

“You did really well. It was fun to play with you before the tournaments start.”

San feels silly for getting so worked up now.

“Yeah, me too actually. Wooyoung hardly puts up a fight.”

“This is why I laughed at you earlier.”

“I get the feeling you're always laughing at him.”

The two exchange awkward smiles and San can already see Wooyoung brain working to devise a plan to keep Yeosang around a little longer. He saves him the effort.   
“Hey, we’re actually about to head to a friends for movie night. Wanna tag along? If you're not busy, of course.”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

San shove him and Yeosang lets out the cutest laugh.

“No  _ way _ .”

“I’m a good catch so fuck you for sounding disgusted.”

“Hi, I am not disgusted and would like it take you on a date.”

San scoots back in his chair and looks between the two. All shy blushes and sweet giggles.

“Bet’s a bet though, you still have to pay for my snacks.”   
“I know.”

“Then yes, I’ll go to this movie night.”

┈ ⛧ ┈┈•༶

  
San walks behind the two. Watching as they better acquaint themselves. The breeze shakes the tree leaves and San can tell that they are dancing for the friendship that’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20+ stans feel free to follow me on twt (cc): goteez_  
i didn't really like this one but I dont wanna skip any days.


	5. Seonghwa/Wooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which seonghwa and wooyoung are honest (finally) with their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the topic was just au so like you /know/ i went for soul mates.  
emotion was: hopeful

The neighborhood was oddly quiet for these two college kids who were home on spring break. Then again, everyone was probably down at the beach. These streets seemed so lively back then probably because they were too loud and so wild. Where’d all that imagination go?

The curb under the tree that split their yards was full and green with those bright orange flower buds Wooyoung always loved around this time of year.

“Remember when you had that skater phase?” Seonghwa laughed and Wooyoung rolled his eyes.

“Why do you have to bring that up?”

“It was so funny! That one time lost your balance and fell flat on you butt. You just sat there for ten minutes, defeated.”

He kicked his foot. Seonghwa slid closer to him. They locked eyes and even though eye contact was nothing new, it was in fact, something new.

/weeks ago/

Wooyoung came to pick Seonghwa up from a frat party a few weeks ago.

He was drunk, and Wooyoung was up studying.

His call came and Wooyoung was already out the door by the time Seonghwa started to sing about how much he loved him. Even drunk, he sounded amazing.

When Wooyoung arrived, Seonghwa clung to him and sang his heart out to each thought popped up in his head. Like how good the food was or how nice Wooyoung smelled.

Wooyoung just tried to keep the taller boy up right until they reached the car. Seonghwa grew silent the closer they got and kept looking down at Wooyoung. There was something different about the way he was staring that made him blush.

“Try not to hit your head, okay?”

Wooyoung reached for the handle but Seonghwa held himself up with one arm on the car so he couldn't open the door. His smile was so shy and soft. The music from the party a faded background noise and even in the yellow street light, Seonghwa eyes had this twinkle to them.

“What silly?”

Wooyoung asked quietly, nervous giggle to his words.

“Can I kiss you?”

It was so forward, Wooyoung didn’t know what to say.

“Sorry,  _ may  _ I kiss you?”

Seonghwa dipped his head down close to his. Noses touching, it made Seonghwa giggle. He didn’t move another centimetre. Wooyoung wanted to close the space between them. It was like Seonghwa was waiting for him to do so.

“Get in the car, you’re drunk.”

Wooyoung’s voice so soft that Seonghwa didn’t seem take it personal. Wooyoung knew this wasn’t the time for either of them to be so brave. Seonghwa rubbed their noses,

“Stealing Eskimo kisses.”

︵‿୨♡୧‿︵

Wooyoung opened the door and he plopped in. Little did he know, Seonghwa wasn’t  _ that  _ drunk.

Seonghwa held his hand the whole car ride, which wasn’t that odd. He knew Wooyoung enjoyed it. Seonghwa kissed his knuckles every so often and laughed at how red Wooyoung’s cheeks were getting.

“Too much?”

Wooyoung shook his head no. So Seonghwa leaned over, looking at them in the corner of their eye and kissing each knuckle before leaving a tender kiss on his cheek.

“Can you stop being so weird please? I’m trying to drive!”

“Why are you blushing as if I’ve never-”

Wooyoung breaks  _ hard  _ and send him flying forward.

“Put on your fucking seatbelt.”

“Okay, I can take a hint.”

Seonghwa brought it up the next day but Wooyoung’s been dancing around the topic. But Seonghwa understands and has been patient.

It’s not always easy being in love with your best friend. The movies were scam.

/now/

︵‿୨♡୧‿︵

“Are you flirting with me?”

Wooyoung asks with a laugh, leaning close the way he does. Playful smile spread across his face.

“Was it not obvious?”

Wooyoung feel silly for asking. He was hoping Seonghwa had  _ some _ romantic feelings for him. But he didn’t want to get his hopes too far up.

“It’s just.. We’ve always been so close and comfortable with being in each others space. I don’t want to confuse any of this for affection because if I fall harder for you-”

“Fall  _ harder _ ?”

Wooyoung bites the inside of his cheek the way he does when he’s nervous. Seonghwa smirks,

“I’ve literally been trying to kiss you for  _ weeks _ .”

Wooyoung’s face turn beat red and Seonghwa leans in, noses touching just like that night.

“I knew there’d be a time where we wouldn’t be just friends anymore.”

The wind blew and the shadows from the leaves moved over Seonghwa’s face. Lips looking plump as ever and Wooyoung can’t take it anymore.

Wooyouong closed the space between them, which surprised Seonghwa. His lips are as soft as they were that night in the car and Wooyoung can’t believe he held himself back from this. Something about the was Seonghwa holds his neck. Wooyoung can taste mint on his tongue and the smell of his cologne mixing with the crisp smell of fresh cut grass was making him dizzy with affection. So much so, he pulls them closer. A little too hard because they lose the little balance they had and tip forward. Seonghwa ends up on his back, the pair laughing. Both blushing. Wooyoung leans down to plant soft kisses on Seonghwa’s cheeks. His hair long enough to fall forward like it was trying to hide them. Doing it’s best to keep this moment just for these two.

“You’ve always been so beautiful.”

Seonghwa tucks some of Wooyoung’s hair behind his ear.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

The words leave Wooyoung’s mouth before he can even process whether or not he should be said. He sits up, legs straddling Seonghwa. The sound of the leaves fill the brief silence. Seonghwa sits up and leans back into Wooyoung’s space, lips brushing against each other as his spoke,

“Well, good. Because I think you’re my soul mate.”

The first time Wooyoung saw him, Seonghea was riding his bike while he was drawing on this curb with chalk.

Remembering how they’d talk between the cracks if the fence when one of them was in trouble.

And how every school dance he was their date.

How Senghwa held him as he cried when Wooyoung’s parents wanted to move that one summer and the idea of being without him scared Wooyoung more than starting over.

(Seonghwa never told Wooyoung how he begged his parents to let him move in because he too, could not bear the idea of not having him around.)

How this curb was their spot for talks and ice cream sessions.

︵‿୨♡୧‿︵

“Ten years is a long time.”

Seonghwa smiled at Wooyoung.

Remembering the first time they reunited after being apart the first semester of college, right here on this curb. Even then, Seonghwa’s soul felt like it had come back home. He knew even then, three years ago, they were soul mates.

“Imagine the next ten, and the ten after that-”

“I get it,”

Seonghwa curled more of his hair behind their ear and cupped Wooyoung’s cheek.

“We’re stuck together.”

Wooyoung’s dad came out of his house.

“Well it's about damn time!”

The two of them spring apart.

“That’s enough, come inside for some lunch.”

Wooyoung shakes his head,

“I guess somewhere in those ten years someone else saw what we couldn’t.”

Seonghwa helps Wooyoung up and touches their foreheads.

“You know your dad’s psychic.”

They burst into giggles, lacing their fingers. Taking in this electricity in the air before heading inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20+ stans feel free to follow me on twt (cc): goteez_  
WOOHWA NATION MAKES SOME MF NOISE !!


	6. Jongho/Mingi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jongho is soft and cares a lot about mingi who is also soft and cares a great deal for jongho. and perhaps really likes riding his thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setting was:beach  
emotion was: confusion (didn't hit this nail on the head but~)
> 
> thigh kink? yes.

Jongho is sitting under his umbrella, hiding away from the sun. It’s rays are especially unforgiving today. But the tide is bringing in cool enough water for everyone else at the beach to enjoy themselves.

Every so often he allows his eyes to wander over to the lifeguard tower. Hoping to catch Mingi’s attention, even for half a second. He pulls his knees to his chest and leaned his chin on them. Not realising the smile that was tugging itself into place. Mingi looks in his direction, small wave.

“Why are you so thirsty?”

Yeosang’s sudden voice in his ear makes Jongho jump. Yeosang laughs, covering his mouth.

“I’m not thirsty.”

Jongho looks back over at the tower, hoping Mingi hadn’t seen him lose his soul momentarily. But he was gone. Jongho wants to pout but with Yeosang sitting there, he saved it for another moment.

“Are you two still hooking up?”

“Yeosang shut  _ up _ .”

A group of kids run by laughing at the top of their lungs. The moment filling him with softness.

“You should pretend to drown so he’ll save you.”

“What kind of 90’s movie-”

“Enjoying the beach?”

Mingi’s deep voice cuts in and settles over Jongho like the shade he’s in. He’s seen Mingi without  _ anything _ on but, goodness did he look delicious standing there in just those red shorts.

“I am, he just comes for the view.”

Jongho can’t be bothered to glare at his dumbass best friend. Mingi smirks,

“There’s a lot to look at.”

“Yeah.”

Mingi waves before continuing to talk the shore line. Yeosang shoves Jongho.

“How did you end up being able to fuck the hot lifeguard when you’re literal mush around him.”

“First of all.”

Jongho shoves Yeosang with enough force to send him flying off their shared towel.

“Don’t push me.”

Yeosang baby glares at him, dusting off a bit of sand before sitting back onto the towel.

“Second of all, I’m not literal mush around him. He’s at  _ work _ okay. I’m not trying to cause him any trouble.”

“Oh yeah because getting band from the beach for flirting happens all the time.”

“We also haven’t really talked about what we’re doing.”

“Besides each other?”

Jongho readies himself to shove Yeosang again but he gives him a stern look and decides against it.

“We don’t just fuck around, Yeosang. Sometimes we just talk or drive around while singing songs to each other.”

“You serenade each other?”

“Well, uh. Okay maybe sometimes. Mostly out the window.”   
“He’s confident enough to sing in front of you?”

“Don’t start.”

“Choi Jongho, the undiscovered vocalist of our generation, has someone singing to him?”

“I could crush you with my pinky toe.”

“You need to get laid soon because you’re being grumpy.”

Mingi is looking around and Jongho takes him in. Thinking about a couple nights back when they were laying in bed together, how Jongho really didn’t understand Mingi why was giving him the time of day. Which was not to say that Jongho had some complex about himself. He knew he was handsome and funny and anything else he can list to convince a person to date him. There was the undeniable (and very dramatic) truth about Mingi and it was that he was almost perfect. His one flaw was disliking cheese. A true disrespect to Jongho’s lifestyle (not really). Mingi would argue his one flaw is being scared of bugs. But Jongho didn’t mind taking a few of those little fuckers out for him.

Jongho wanted Mingi happy.

Specifically, Jongho wanted to make Mingi happy.

Mingi is ruffling his hair when he and Jongho lock eyes again. It’s subtle, his head nodding for Jongho to follow him. He lets Mingi get a few more steps in before getting up,

“Going to the restroom. Want anything while I’m up?”   
“Yeah for you to actually swim with me and the others.”

“Okay, jeez.”

Jongho tries not to walk too fast and catch up too quickly. He can feel his heart trying to set the pace for his steps. His breathes trying to even the tempo between them both.

Mingi heads into the changing room for the lifeguards and Jongho slowly comes to a stop outside the door. Looking around, wondering if he should wait or knock. But the door cracks open,

“What are you waiting for?”

“An invitation.”

Mingi opens the door, he’s got that look in his eyes and Jongho knows where this is going.

The door clicks shut and Mingi smiles as he back him up onto the wall. Denying him a kiss on the lips, instead leaning down to leave sucky ones along his neck.

“You’re so warm.”

“I have been sitting in the sun.”

Jongho’s eyes flutter shut when Mingi finds that spot he loves at the curve of his neck. Mingi’s got one hand up his shirt and the other is gripping his thigh.

“Can we do something really quickly?”

“Depends.”

Mingi pulls him by the chin, Jongho’s favourite kisses from Mingi were these kind. Messy, tongue almost down his throat, the spit trials when they separated. These were the kind where Mingi lost his cool guy persona and Jongho could see how desperate he was to get whatever he was after. Jongho enjoyed dragging this out. Seeing just how needy Mingi could get. But they were in public, which in all honesty, didn’t matter. What mattered was them being in the locker room of his job. With kids running by. And Mingi wasn’t exactly quiet. But with the way he was already grinding against his thigh, Jongho was heavily inclined to agree to anything.

“Just this.”

The words are rushed and breathy as they leave Mingi’s mouth.

“Does the pretty baby boy like using my thigh?”

The whine Mingi gives each and every time Jongho calls him that is heavenly.

“What, that pretty mouth only good for sucking and not talking?”

“I like..”

He loses his words as Jongho moves his hips quicker. Mingi hides his face in Jongho’ shoulder, soft moans muffled enough for Jongho to really be the only one to hear them.

“Like what, my  _ pretty _ baby boy?”

“Thighs.”

Jongho smirks. Enjoying the power he has over this older guy. How small he becomes under his touch. Realising how much enjoys taking care of Mingi in every way he allows him to.

“You like thighs?”

“ _ Your _ thighs.”

Jongho hums at his answer. Pulling Mingi into a position so that they were grinding against each other. He tries to keep a rhythm between them that wasn’t too fast and chaotic, trying to savour this just a little.

“You couldn’t ever wait until we got to your place?”

“Nu-uh.”

Mingi grips his thigh harder,

“Too hot.”

Jongho can hear it in his tone. He’s close and this only inflates his ego more.

“I'm too hot?”

“Yeah,  _ fuck _ Jongho.”

That curse was deep and loud and Jongho will note to punish him later. But he did move hips hips a particular way Mingi really likes so, perhaps, that was his fault.

“Feel good?”

“Always.”

Jongho can feel himself getting close as well. So he does his best to make sure his baby boy finished.

Mingi was beautiful whenever he came. It didn’t matter how their bodies were tangled, Mingi took the breath from Jongho’s lungs. The way he’d squeezed his eyes shut, the flush of his cheeks, lips swollen, and the vein in his neck always pushed out. Even under this twenty watt yellow light bulb, Jongho couldn't help the endless compliments that fall from his mouth.

Mingi was ethereal.

Jongho was in too deep.

Mingi rested against him for a minute or two when they were done. Jongho pressing praises into his skin with soft kisses, finger tips running up his bare back.

“Jongho?”

The tone in his voice is different. It always unsettled him when Mingi pulled himself out of that after sex high so quickly.

“Yeah?”

Mingi pulled away, playing with the strings of his shorts. Jongho laced their fingers, soft smile to reassure him that he was safe when it came to speaking his mind.

“What are we doing?”

“In what sense?”

“Are were just fuck buddies or?”

Hm, so he wasn't the only one confused on where they were going.

“I’m okay with whatever you give me.”

Desperation hide between each word.

“I really like you. And fucking you-”

“Whoa, excuse me.  _ I _ fuck  _ you. _ ”

“Don’t fuss over the details.”

Jongho jokingly pretends to choke him. Mingi smirks,

“That’s for another time.”

Mingi pulls his hand to his lips, kissing over his finger tips. Jongho could feel the fondness pouring over him.

“Let's go on a proper date.”

“You really want to?”

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t, Jongho.”

He nods, pulling Mingi by b the chin for a tender kiss.

There’s a knock,

“Mingi? Get your ass back out there before someone dies!”

“Hongjoong,  _ shut up _ !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20+ stans lets cry and yell on twt (cc): goteez_
> 
> also i tipped toed away from explict writing bc i kinda.. don't wanna write that for this "challenge".. hope thats okay !!


	7. San/Seonghwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> san loved the thrill of it all.  
seonghwa love san and that was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> topic/trope: thieves  
emotion: faithful
> 
> short bc i couldn't write this without it sounding corny.

They were exceptionally good at what they did, these two.

San loved the thrill of it all.

How slow his heart would pump before walking into a place, the way it would pound at the same speed of the car as they drove off.

He liked the fear in people’s eyes when he held a gun to their head. Seonghwa had gotten used to having the barrel in his mouth.

He knew San would never pull the trigger, if the chamber as empty. Even just to scare him.

Seonghwa was  _ well  _ aware of that.

San loved running and never stopping. Knowing he never really had to.

He always had a duffle bag of money, somewhere lavous to lay his head at night, and his boyfriend by his side.

The world was finally his oyster.

Seonghwa loved San and that was about it.

Today San was meeting with Hongjoong, the distraction (if you will) in most situations, about the plan for tonight.

San couldn’t find his wallet. Digging through his laundry in making a mess of the suite. Seonghwa watched with great annoyance. San groans, ready to tear every draw from the dresser. He turns and sees Seonghwa, wallet in his hand.

“Couldn’t say something sooner?”

“You better clean this up.”

“I’m already late.”

San snatched the wallet from Seonghwa, shoving it into his back pocket. He smooths back his hair, it’s almost touching his shoulders now. He dreads the day he’ll have to cut it again. Seonghwa’s jaw flexes and San simmers himself down.

“Leave it as it is. I’ll clean up and when I’m done, promise.”

He cups his cheek. The older boy leans into his touch, despite the deadpan look San knew he wasn’t mad.

Seonghwa was stern and had high expectations, but rarely was he mad with San.

“How about I set up a full body massage for you, huh?”

“And a facial.”

“Yes you gotta keep that handsome face up.”

“You age me.”

“You keep me young. Balance, my love.”

Seonghwa leans down and San tippy toes, he’ll never get tired of those full lips. How Seonghwa gave him a different kind of thrill.

There was something about how he was hopelessly devoted to San, even after all the bullshit.

The rough start (the gas stations, convenience stores, etc), the sleepless nights from fear, the fights.

San even thinks about the look on Seonghwa’s face when he said he was going to try and become an escort so they could figure out which to rob. He promised he’d never actually let them fuck him. But San couldn’t follow through with it.

San gave up having hope in a lot of things.

But Seonghwa’s love and faithfulness were things he’d never give up on.

“You’re just talking, right? You’ll be back and be here when I’m all done? And I can have you for a little before everything tonight?”

“Of course, my love. I’m always going to be here waiting on you.”

San meant that. Unless he was out on a run, he would never be without Seonghwa.

  
They made a promise after their first big, like  _ big, _ run that no matter what or where, they’d always have each other.

If nothing else.

When their luck would eventually run or if they had to split for a few weeks, they were each others.

Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20+ stans feel free to yell with me on twt (cc): goteez_


	8. Yunho/Seonghwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which yunho can see seonghwas ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> item was: necklace  
emotion as grief
> 
> TW//  
sh is dead in this. there is no mention of how he died.  
yh feels REALLY sad.  
pls skip this if you will be sad too :(

Yunho slides the tiny gem on his necklace from side to side as he walks through the graveyard.  
Feels like forever since he’s been here.  
He arrives at a headstone he could find blind folded after being spun four times. Yunho can’t help but smirk.  
“I told you, you gotta stop coming around.”  
Seonghwa pops out from behind his granite grave marker.  
“I always had an issue with keeping away from you.”

It seems crazy, right?  
Imagine how Yunho felt.

“Seonghwa sits on his headstone, hands between his thighs as he leans into Yunho’s space.  
“Aren’t you worried people will think you’re crazy for talking to the air?”  
“This place is on the delusional pass list.”  
It’s quiet. Yunho slides his backpack around to his front.  
“I, uh, went by the garden on the south end of campus. Those pretty pink flowers you like just bloomed.”  
He pulls out a plastic bag, revealing the delicate petals.  
It’s weird how warm the smile of a ghost can be.  
Yunho kneels and pulls out a spoon, digging a small hole.  
“Dainty little thing, can’t even use your hands.”  
“Hm, isn’t that one of the things you loved about me? My soft hands?”  
“Yunho-”  
“I know.”

They never talk about the obvious.

Seonghwa watches from above, gently kicking his feet with excitement.  
“I’ll come every other day to water them.”  
“If they grow.”  
“You mean if you don’t kill them?”  
“Can’t help that I want you to find better things to do with your time.”  
Yunho doesn’t say anything. Just focuses on packing the dirt back down.  
“You realise I’d have to take off this necklace for good in order for that to happen?”  
“I know that it’s still fresh, Yunho.”  
It wasn’t.  
“I’m not saying to get over it, over me, already. But.. I am saying you need to start trying.”  
“Seonghwa, do you think I sit around and enjoy feeling this sad? Do you think I love having nightmares about that day? Do you think I crave the feeling of, god I don’t even know, anxiety I guess, when I shower and take off this necklace so I don’t damage the chain?”  
“I don’t think anything Yunho, I’m dead.”

Yeah, no shit.

“I’m not ready to accept that yet.”  
“Yeah, you’d rather let grief settle all the way down into your bone marrow-”  
“I’d rather you help me with my physics homework since you were always better at it.”  
The ghost boy hops off his gravestone and Yunho tries not to think about how the grass doesn’t crunch under his feet. He just sits and pulls out his things to get started.

It started with dreams. Some murky and vague. Other’s so vivid, Yunho is embarrassed to admit how he would sob in those dreams. Trying to get everything he’s ever wanted to say out even if it seemed pointless. Most importantly, how he should’ve said he loved Seonghwa more.  
One night Seonghwa said he knew.  
Another, he told Yunho to stop crying.  
Whenever he woke up crying from desperately wishing these weren’t dreams, he could always feel someone hugging him.  
Seonghwa, he means.  
The necklace was Seonghwa’s. Yunho noticed he didn’t feel so heavy with sadness when he wore it.  
He also noticed the dreams weren’t so bad when he slept with it on.  
And then one day when he was emptying his sorrow onto the small patch of grass, Seonghwa came out from behind the headstone.  
Yunho hasn’t let him hide from him since then.

Seonghwa is in the middle of pointing to where the answer is in the reading when Yunho feels his lip tremble. His tears fall hot and heavy.  
“If you think you’re crying over this, wait until you get to-”  
“Shut up you idiot.”  
Seonghwa’s chuckle only makes it worse. Because Yunho misses it so much.  
There’s so much he wants back.  
“Just.. talk. Say whatever is on your mind. Even if makes no sense.”  
Yunho doesn’t think he can talk. But he tries. Turning to face the gravestone so that it seemed like was talking to that and not the ghost of the love of his life.  
“I hate how much I miss you.”  
Seonghwa slowly nods.  
“It’s not even painful sadness anymore. I seriously hate how pathetic I am right now. Doing my homework with you at you're fucking grave. I should be at home with Mingi or Wooyoung, laughing at some dumb joke or watching San shove things in his mouth just to see if he can do it. I’m supposed to be learning how to surf with Yeosang. I’m supposed to be with you.”  
“There it is.”  
“Yeah, there it is. I should be sitting with my legs over you while some dumb ass indie song plays in the background and you yell about me needing more fiber in my diet.”  
The sob that chokes him scares him a little. Yunho didn’t realise how hard he was crying.  
“You died and I hate how everyone has picked up the pieces they need to move on, but me? I’m sitting looking around at the chaos you left behind for me.”  
“You know I didn’t do it on purpose.”  
“I know. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself.”  
The grave keeper starts up the riding lawn mower and Yunho sighs with great annoyance.  
“Please don’t let him butcher these.”  
“I will do my best.”  
Yunho nods, wiping his face with the bottom of his shirt.  
It quiet.  
Yunho hates the quiet.  
“One day I’m going to take this off and I’m not going to feel bad for forgetting to put it back on. And I think.. I think I’m really scared of forgetting you.”  
“It would be okay if you did.”  
“But I don't want to.”  
Even as a ghost, Seonghwa had just vivid facial expressions. He was reflecting the pain Yunho was feeling in this moment.  
“You’ll never truly forget me.”  
“What if I move on and you're not ready for me to-”  
“Yunho, I am dead. I have no say so when it comes to your life anymore.”  
His lip trembles and he refuses to blinks. The tears were so exhausting and draining.  
“I’m not rushing you. But I know this isn’t healing you either.”  
“You should haunt Mingi one night. That’ll help me out.”  
“I will not tell you again that I’m not sending Mingi to an early grave as well.”  
They laugh at the thought. Yunho twirls his pen between his fingers.  
“I should go.”  
“Don’t come back soon, okay?”  
Yunho packs his bag again, leaning against the granite headstone. His fingers trace over the symbols that are painted gold. The grave keeper has neared this section.  
“I’ll miss you.”  
“I know.”  
Yunho kisses the flower petals gently. It hurts him to the core.  
Seonghwa’s pet name was flower.  
“I’m probably going to force Mingi to hang out until I cheer up so, no offense. Don’t visit me tonight. No matter how much I crave it. I don’t want to wake up crying around him.”  
“Deal.”  
“Maybe I’m ready to stop seeing you in my dreams.”  
The engine of the mower hums loudly in their silence.  
“Maybe that’s the first step.”  
“A good step.”  
Yunho grips one strap of his bag, sliding the tiny gem back and forth along the chain it hangs from.

He never says bye to Seonghwa when he leaves.  
Because one day he will say goodbye.  
For good.

Today, however, wasn’t that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could you tell i was projecting?  
i cried a lot writing this. a brief venting moment for me. pls forgive me if i dumped too much sadness onto you.


	9. Yeosang/San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which san helps yeosang zipline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> topic was: holiday  
emotion was: trust
> 
> dash of seongjoong ~

Yeosang likes trying new things. Within reason.

His nerves usually got the best of him. But he was determined not to let that happen on this trip.

It was Memorial weekend and a couple of his friends decided to go zip lining.

This was within reason.

Seonghwa was scared of heights which means he was going to be overcoming a fear. So thinking about falling to his death was not going to stop him from going.

And Yeosang can’t remember the last time he did anything this adrenaline inducing.

-

Seonghwa is sitting with his legs thrown over Hongjoong’s as he reads. The train ride is quiet, between the three anyways. Yeosang was soaking up the sun through the slightly tinted window and watching what little scenery that passed by.

“We got lucky. Today is such a beautiful day.”

Yeosang leans his head on the window, closing his eyes.

“We have to hike up to the starting point. So you’ll have time to muster up all the courage you can!”

Seonghwa was biting the side of his thumb. His head falls into Hongjoong’s shoulder.

Watching these two always left Yeosang with a sugar high. He’ll never admit how these two make him crave something past the platonic barrier.

They were the kind of couple that made you realise love was real. It wasn’t easy and it perhaps wasn’t always exciting. But it was always just enough. Sometimes more than. But never falling short.

-

The trio took a bit long to hike up the tiny mountain. Stopping to take photos of both the nature surrounding them and each other in different settings. Yeosang liked capturing moments into a photo.

Nothing was ever truly infinite, not even photos. But being able to look at one and be thrown back in time was magical.

A guy waves at them enthusiastically and Yeosang feels calm. He looks over at Seonghwa. The more the edge comes into view, the slower his steps become. Hongjoong is holding his hand, softly talking to him.

“It’s okay honey. We’ll be right here with you.”

Seonghwa clings to his arm. Yeosang knows he needs to suck it up and be the one to go first.

“It’ll be easy peasy lemon squeezy!”

“You can’t even order your own coffee.”

Yeosang nods, wide smile on his face. Internally screaming. Mentally drop kicking Seonghwa off the edge.

“Hello!”

The guy has dimples that makes Yeosang’s heart flutter for a moment.

“My name is Choi San and I’m going to be the one setting you up to zip across! Let me go over a few safety rules.”

Yeosang tries to listen. But between feeling the fear Seonghwa is exuding and noticing how the wind causing the cable to wobble, he’s lost all his confidence in going first. But he keeps nodding with a smile. San is animated when he talks, lots of hand movements. He’s talking very clearly and Yeosang is sad he doesn’t have cash to give him as a tip.

He makes a mental reminder to bug Hongjoong about it before the go down.

“Alrighty, who wants to go first?”

Birds chirp in place of crickets that would fill their silence.

San giggles. It’s really cute. Too cute.

“I’ll go.”

Hongjoong steps with a bounce. Seonghwa tugs his arm, worried pout on his face.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll be down there waiting for you and Yeosang will be right behind you, okay?”

Oh thank  _ god _ Hongjoong put him last.

“Yeah, you’ll be in a safety sandwich!”

San giggles at Yeosang. Yeosang leans over and whispers,

“Hongjoong give me some cash to tip him and I’ll pay you back.”

“I don’t have any.”

Yeosang baby glares at him. Hongjoong digs through his pocket, rolling his eyes as he hands Yeosang whatever was in there.

Hongjoong is normally a calm and collected person, even when in a state of panic. But for Seonghwa’s sake, he was laughing and smiling a lot. He gives him a quick kiss before climbing up to get fastened into something that was a mix of a vest and a (small) chair, then they hooked him to the cable. Hongjoong is quiet when his feet are on the mesh holding him back from taking off. San rubs his shoulders

“One, two, three!”

San gently gives him a push as the mesh opens and Hongjoong yells as he falls. Hands in the air as he zooms away. Seonghwa is quietly giving himself a pep talk. San is nodding along with his words, agreeing that he could do this. That yes, he will make it to the bottom in one piece. He even waited until Seonghwa’s breathing evened out before sending him off.

Yeosang convinces himself those aren’t yells of terror.

“You’re turn cutie pie!”

Yeosang felt his legs go numb and gulps.

“How long will it take me to hike down to the bottom?”

“Two hours?”

Yeosang nods, thinking maybe if he ran he cold make it there in one.

“It’s a two minute ride. It’s like being in an airplane with the window open.”

“God I hope you don’t tell people that. It’s a fucking terrifying imagine.”

San laughs and Yeosang does too, out of pure nervousness.

“Would you feel better if I went with you?”

“Can you do that?”

“My lunch break is soon and it would beat taking that long way I mentioned.”

The wind blows his dark hair into his eyes.

“I’d feel a lot better if you.. Came with me.”

San smile’s brightly at him.

“Sure thing!”

They waited a couple of minutes for San’s coworker to show up. They get fastened in quickly and San hugs Yeosang’s waist firmly.

“Trust me, it’s not that bad.”

Yeosang nods, eyes closed as the sun beats down on him.

“Hope you’re eyes aren’t closed! That’s a no-no! You’ll miss too much.”

He peeks through his lashes.

“One, two, three!”

The mesh opens and off they go.

Yeosang had always daydreamed about flying. Like anyone else who wished they had super powers. And in this moment, he knew this was the closest that he’ll ever get to that.

If it wouldn’t take his hand off, he’d reach down and touch the tree tops.

He did reach up towards the clouds. Swearing he could feel them.

San was right. This wasn’t bad at all.

Yeosang couldn’t remember the last time his heart felt this free.

-

San was laughing and talking with the trio. Clapping and telling Seonghwa how proud he was for going alone. The pair will not let Yeosang live this down. But he had enough ammo to fight back.

“Hey, you wanna grab some lunch with us?”

“That sounds like so much fun!”

Yeosang stop walking. San notices and pauses himself, eyes looking at him curiously.

“I just wanted to say thanks for going with me. I know we were joking around but it meant a lot to me.”

“No need to thank me, cutie pie.”

“Here.”

Yeosang holds out whatever amount of money Hongjoong gave him earlier. San laughs, waving his hands.

“Yeosang, really it’s okay.”

He pouts. Yeosang doesn’t mean to. But San steps into his space, head tilted and smirk on his face.

“How about a kiss for being so cute?”

“How about a slap for being so bold?”

“Even  _ better _ .”

They laugh. Yeosang scratches the back of his neck.

“Let’s see how lunch goes.”

“Fair enough.”

San has this way about him. Yeosang does trust him.

And now he’ll always think of him when he thinks of how he once flew without wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i perhaps really like sansang but yall never wanna talk about it.


	10. Hongjoong/Wooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which hongjoong thinks wooyoung is beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setting was: carousel  
emotion was: inadequate
> 
> it was real soft wooyoung hours when i wrote this ~

The fair grounds were dying down. Hongjoong never realised how loud some of the booths were with such little people around. But the air was still full of intoxicating excitement that made him glad to be working this seasonal job.

Parents pass with tired smiles and children rushing with their last drops of adrenaline as he heads towards the carousel. Wooyoung had just started and Hongjoong wanted to make sure today was better than yesterday.

Wooyoung maybe put the speed a little too high and a few kids mayhaps puked everywhere and the ride  _ may _ have been closed for a couple hours to be cleaned. But nothing was concrete.

Hongjoong smiles at a very focused Wooyoung as he slows the ride to a stop. He leans over the small gate and watches Wooyoung give his widest smile to everyone existing the ride.

Wooyoung was beautiful.

He had the kind of beauty that compelled you to stop and stare.

The way he always pushed his hair out of his eyes and Hongjoong swore the wind would only blow so the world could watch him repeat this simple action. It didn’t matter the time of day, Wooyoung’s skin was always glowing. Always sun kissed golden and misted with sweat in the perfect way. Watching him walk by was another breathtaking action to watch, but for other reasons. Wooyoung was full and beautiful in every way. He was unintentionally funny and had a laugh that made tulips in Norway stand up straight.

Captivating in such an effortless way.

Mesmerising.

“Hongjoong?”

“Hmm?”

“Been rambling to you for like three minutes now.”

“Sorry I was-”

“Staring.”

Wooyoung says with that cocky smirk of his. Hongjoong runs his hand through his red hair. He’d been caught, no point in lying. Not that Wooyoung wasn’t aware of his painfully obvious crush.

“Can you blame me?”

Wooyoung sets the carousel in motion. Slow steady pace. Hongjoong holds his stare, just for a moment. Shamelessly checking him out. Wooyoung nods for him to follow.

“Take a photo, it’ll last longer.”

Hongjoong chuckles. Wooyoung steps onto the ride. Hongjoong watches him pick a horse, stepping up once he settles on a brown one. Hongjoong picks a white one two back from him.

“No puke today!”

Wooyoung doesn’t turn when he says this.

“I am proud of you.”

“Why? Because I proved that I'm not inadequate?”

“You’re allowed to make mistakes in life, Wooyoung.”

He turns to Hongjoong,

“Deep.”

“I mean it.”

Wooyoung slowly slides himself off his horse, weaving in and out of the other horses until he disappeared around the curve of the ride. Hongjoong follows him like a moth to flame.

Even under the yellow twenty watt lights, Wooyoung was so bright.

Wooyung is waiting for him when he turns the corner. Hongjoong stops, watching the world slowly turn and go on without the two of them. Wooyoung was closer when their eyes found each other again.

“Why are you always hanging around like a lovesick puppy?”

“Because you’re special.”

“You don’t really know me.”

“Perhaps I’m trying to.”

Wooyoung looks over Hongjoong’s face as if he’s trying to find an ounce of deception.

He wouldn’t find it. Not on Hongjoong.

Then he steps off the ride. Hongjoong holds on to one of bars and watches those hips swing from left to right and back again. Taking in Wooyoung’s thickness before the ride took him out of his sight.

He didn’t try and continue drooling in case he crossed a line.

When he turns back into Wooyoung’s line of sight, he stops the ride. Leaning over the podium, head in his hands and Hongjoong feels his heart melt faster than the ice cream they serve.

“What do you like about me?”

Hongjoong’s mind fills with a handful of things.

“You listen when I talk. It’s nice.. I mean, like, that you’re interested in what I’m saying. Not just trying to pass the time or be polite. I’ve seen how you look when you’re bored. You don’t look at me like that when I go off on tangents. Even now, you’re eyes just let me know you hear me.”

Wooyoung tries to cover his smile.

Hongjoong wasn’t one for words. But he knew that if he wanted something to happen, he needed to be.

“So  _ not _ my ass?”

They both laugh.

“Your ass is a huge plus.”

Hongjoong walks over to Wooyoung. Not liking the distance between them. Hongjoong can smell the faint trace of his cologne that’s left on him.

“You know Mingi and Yunho call me the puke lord.”

“You really going to care about what dumb and dumber think about you?”

They giggle again. Wooyoung tugging Hongjoong closer by his security jacket.

“They’re not so bad.”

“Nah, I actually really like them.”

“But you’d fight them if I asked?”

Hongjoong pushes his lips to the side.

“You realise you’d be asking me to fight the beanstalk’s, from Jack and the beanstalk, offspring right?”

“Go for the knee caps, dismantle one, and then use his limbs to take out the other.”

“I like the way you think.”

Hongjoong wasn’t sure when they got as close as they did. But he could feel Wooyoung’s breath on his cheeks. Wooyoung is holding Hongjoong’s chin. Looking over his lips with his bottom one between his teeth.

“What if I said I liked that you’re always around?”

“I’d be relieved.”

“And if I change my mind because you’re a bad kisser?”

“I’m definitely not. But, you’re allowed to change your mind.”

Wooyoung’s lips are soft. Everything about him was soft. From the curves of his body and features to the way he spoke. Hongjoong smirks at the way Wooyoung hums as their lips twist together. Even that was soft.

“Get a ROOM!”

Yunho yells from the booth he’s at. Wooyoung pulls away, tracing his thumb over Hongjoong’s bottom lip.

“Change your mind?”

“Maybe.”

Giggly kisses are always cute. Wooyoung was cute. That’s not a good enough adjective for Hongjoong to use. Because Wooyoung dared to be beautiful on days even when the weather was ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i /know/ the end is like sudden but i don't know how ot end it without hating it or sounding even cornier.


	11. San/Yunho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which tree fairy san finally talks to bio student yunho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setting was: forest  
emotion was: proud
> 
> i realise that i don't really say what yunho does in this but listen, he just wants to save the earth okay.

San is having the time of his life flying around with the ladybugs today. Excited to be in their company. Missing the bees since the cherry trees have bared their fruit. Being back in his end of the forest wasn’t as anxiety inducing as he thought it would be.

The Earth was dying. But San could still feel every pulse of the creature’s and his babies as he flew by. Doing their best to thrive. It gave him hope. He even saw the human’s there not too long ago planting some new babies for San to take care of.  
Not that they knew of San. Though, he was sure they had their tales.

There was one boy that San enjoyed sending bubbles to.  
A tall boy with yellow hair and a smile that was made of sun rays.  
San thinks he’s heard the others call him Yunho.

﹏

San was watching from the tops of his babies as the tall boy does curious things with a string and stick around the babies. Ladybugs have lined themselves along his pointed ears, watching as well.  
“I’m not sure.”  
He whispers to them, sensing their curiosity as well.  
San pulls out his bubble wand, pops it into his mouth, and pulls it back out. Gently blowing into the small opening. Three float down to the human and San smiles when he giggles.  
“Where are these coming from?”  
The boy questions with a smile. He pokes one and it pops. Another bursting on his nose. He closes his eyes as he takes in the smell of clementines. San’s personal signature scent.  
San’s wings flutter as he giggles at the tall boy look around for any sign of citrus babies.

Back in his wand goes, down floats more bubbles, and playfully he pokes each one.

﹏

San has perhaps been showing a little more care for the babies that the human possibly named Yunho has planted. Because perhaps he noticed the more each grow, the more he’ll show up to measure (San has learned from watching) them. The frogs warn him when he wonders too close down and the cranes always follow the human to make sure he makes it out safely for San. He couldn’t spend too much of his time on the human. He did have duties.

But even the butterflies whisper of Yunho’s beauty and tender care.

﹏

San is counting lilypads when the rain clouds roll in. The thunder sounding especially angry today. The wind blows, shaking the leaves more harder and faster than they’d care to move. But San knew the forest was thirsty.

The rain fell heavily. A wall of grey slowly sliding by. The creatures doing their best to stay not only hidden, but dry. San tries to help best he could with covering some of them. But contorting his babies wasn’t his favourite thing to do.

Then he hears him. It was quick, a swear word San hears often from the humans.

San flies over to the section Yunho is usually in and sighs when he finds him. Yellow rain coat flapping in the wind, not even keeping him dry. His umbrella barely keeping his papers from getting soaked.  
San hurries over to a royal empress baby and apologising to it before tearing a few leaves off it. Tying them together to make a canopy of some sort for his curious human.

He does hesitate before approaching. Understand that his kind has not always been nice to San’s.

San tosses the canopy over Yunho’s umbrella. He jumps a little, eyes wide at the sight of San. Who just smiles, rain pooling in his dimples.  
“What..”  
“Hi! You look like you could some help.”  
The way Yunho is looking at San is different than the way he’s heard about in the campside horror tails. He’s got wonder sparkling in his eyes.  
“Are you a fairy?”  
“Yes! Or maybe, I’m not sure what humans call me. That sounds nice, though.”  
Yunho blinks a few times, pinches his wrist. San boops his nose.  
“You’re not asleep, silly.”  
“I’m sorry, it’s just unreal.”  
“Hurry and scribble what you need. You’re already getting sick.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I can feel it. Like I know the babies are getting too much water but that’s okay. I’ll just move some of the dirt tomorrow. I’m sure the gnomes could use some fresh mud for their housing plans.”  
“I must be high as fuck right now.”  
“Hmm, you’ve got something in your system but it’s far from strong.”  
Yunho laughs and San likes it a lot more up close than when he’s high above.

San stays quiet while Yunho scribbles. Watching foreign symbols appear with every movement of his stick, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth every so often. It was cute.  
Yunho was cute.  
The rain has lightened up and Yunho starts to pack his things. San can already feel himself getting sad.  
“I’m Jeong Yunho, by the way.”  
“I’m Choi San. I knew yours already. I watch you all the time from on top of my babies.”  
“Babies?”  
San just points and Yunho smiles sweetly.  
“Ah, we call them tree.”  
“Curious creatures you humans are.”  
Yunho sighs once he looks at his clothes, realising just how wet he got.  
“Any chance you can make this rain stop?”  
“No, that Mingi’s job. But doesn’t like to take request.”  
Yunho laughs really loud. San isn’t sure what is funny considering Mingi was quite a scary giant sometimes.  
“Are you the one that’s been blowing bubbles?”  
San nods excitedly. Yunho leans a tiny bit over and smells San’s space.  
“Clementines.”  
They giggle. Yunho rubs a smudge of dirt off San’s cheekbone.  
“So are there more of you or is this your forest?”  
“I watch over this end. We don’t own anything, Yunho. We all share Earth.”  
He hugs his bag close to his chest, soft smile falling into place. Yunho’s dimple creating a puddle of his own.  
“I wish more people understood that.. You’re end is my favourite. It’s so lovely here.”  
San can’t help the way his chest puffs up with pride.  
“Do I.. um, not tell people about you?”  
“That would be best.”  
Yunho bounces from one foot to the other.  
“Can you sit with me when I return? I’ll do my best to be alone.”  
“I’d like that. If you’re alone.”  
They let the sound of the rain fill an awkward silence.  
There were so many questions Yunho had held behind his teeth. San could feel them. But more than anything, San could feel his excitement. Could hear his heart beating with joy as he looked at him.

There was no reason to fear Yunho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know anything about scifi when it comes to writing but i do enjoy reading/watching it so i hope this wasn't too cringy to read.


	12. Wooyoung/San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooyoung got a little too mad and almost kills san
> 
> TW//  
i dont go into too much detail about what happens but pls skip ahead if it'll make you sad !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words were: poison & regret
> 
> i've been doing these with random pairing but its lowkey working out.

Wooyoung is sitting in the ER waiting room.

He shouldn’t have done it.

His friends all sitting far away from him. Not even glancing in his direction.

San had been in the back for some time now.

The fight was petty. It didn’t seem to matter now that all this has happened.

Arsenic was scentless.

San would never think to question Wooyoung giving him a glass of wine after dinner.

When San tried to cuddle into his side after everything, Wooyoung almost took the glass from him.

He  _ should’ve _ taken it from him. But he just watched San sip away.

But the moment San started to chock he knew; this was a huge fucking mistake.

Did Wooyoung ever think he’d attempt to kill someone? Yes.

Haven’t we all  _ at least  _ daydreamed about it?

Did Wooyoung think he’d ever attempt to kill San? No.

Neither did anyone else.

All he could do was hope the call wasn’t too late.

Hope that they were able to pump enough out of him once he was taken back.

It was embarrassing to think about all the diarrhea and vomit he’s got to clean back home.

No one knew it was him.

But they suspected Wooyoung. He felt they did anyways.

Maybe it was how distant he and San had been recently.

Maybe it was because he wasn’t in hysterics like they were.

Hell, even Jongho was crying at the thought of San being dead.

But if he were dead, they would’ve already told them.

There’s no way the doctors would keep him so long if weren’t.

Wooyoung doesn’t think he could live with himself if San had actually died.

San was his best friend.

His soul mate.

He said that first. The memory always being his favourite one.

They were both so young back then. So full of hope and thinking that love was the only answer they’d ever need to any question they’d be asked.

San might have said ‘I love you’ first but Wooyoung knew he felt it first.

How could anyone not be in love with Choi San?

So how could he did he even sit here with pain in his chest that’s making it hard for him to breathe after doing what he did?

The doctor comes out and looks around before heading over to Wooyoung.

“Are you the one that was with Choi San?”

“Yes. How is he?”

“He’s asleep. He’s going to be set up for the first blood transfusion available.”

“What, why?”

He feels it now. His gut twisting and shoving everything back up his throat.

Seonghwa is holding him by the waist.

“Studies have shown it helps in situations involving poisons. We have a few tests to run on his kidneys and other organs to make sure he’s alright. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough to have his body react. I’m sure you were scared.”

The tears are real.

How his friends are taking turns holding him up as the guilt leaves his body momentarily.

The doctor was still standing around and it felt like the comfort circle had gone on for hours.

“It’s strange, though, how did he even get pure arsenic into his system?”

“I don’t even know what that is. We were cuddling on the couch and then..”

Wooyoung sobs loudly. Too loudly. But considering what’s happened, it's fine.

“It’s okay, we’ll figure it out.”

Seonghwa smoothes back his hair and Yeosang pats his tears away.

The police are waiting to talk to him.

Wooyoung’s sitting in the room with San, holding his hand.

He looked dead-ish. Grey skin with chapped lips and cold to the touch.

The boys all take turns coming in.

Wooyoung already has a story planned out.

He never bought the stuff with his own money.

Not even the wine.

It was sitting on the counter when he got home, orange discount tag on the side so he knew it was  _ the _ _ one_.

Didn’t even have the bottle the poison was in.

Loose ends weren’t an option.

So he sat there, genuinely happy San was going to be okay.

But he had a part to play.

And with every friend that left the room, Wooyoung could see the police staring at him.

Waiting to tear him apart with questions.

Wanting to leave with his flesh between their teeth.

Wooyoung hopes they're used to empty hands and tails between their legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know /technically/ arsenic poisoning calls for death. but i didn't want to face the masses of san dying.


	13. Mingi/Seonghwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which mingi doesn't like the rain and seonghwa just wants him to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words were; storm & rage
> 
> this is for my cc anon and im /sorry/ it's short but i promise i have some minhwa coming !!

Mingi liked to pretend he wasn’t in the running for world’s biggest baby.

But he was in fact leading that shit.

Seonghwa was really good at caring for him, despite being the baby of his own family.

Like now when Zeus’ anger was evident in the sky and thunder roar loudly, trying to keep pace with the lightning dancing across the Earth.

Seonghwa had created a fort on the bottom bunk for Mingi to hide away in. Bringing in his salt lamp and borrowing one of San’s stuffies for Mingi to hug tightly. The pair snuggled closely as a disney movie played on the laptop.

Seonghwa mindlessly played with Mingi’s hair, looking down at him every so often.

Mingi looked exhausted but the endless flashes of lightning that were chased by claps of thunder made him jump. Everytime.

“You can sleep bud, I got you.”

Mingi cuddles higher into Seonghwa’s neck, pulling his arms around him tighter.

“I don’t like when it storms.”

Seonghwa kisses the top of his head.

“We’re hidden away safely. Promise I won’t leave you.”

“Pinky promise?”

Seonghwa holds out his pinky and Mingi links it with his. Soft giggles coming from him.

So he allows himself to settle into Seonghwa properly. Replacing the stuffie he was hugging with one of Seonghwa’s arms.

But to say sleep found him easily would be a lie. The storm still raged outside. Even not having a window, he could hear the rain pouring out of the clouds.

Mingi wasn’t sure when sure when he started being afraid of the sweet chaos that is a lightning storm. It always seemed to be like this. Not being able to sit near the windows and god forbid he has to be in a car. His grandma used to tell him something bad happened to him when it rained in his past life. Did that help? Absolutely not. But having Seonghwa eased his nerves.

Seonghwa was the kind of person you’d find home in.

He was the shutters over Mingi’s glass heart.

Mingi was the sun that lights up Seonghwa’s soul. Turning him into an icarus that always dares to fly too close to the sun.

Everyone wonders why two haven’t pushed their relationship into the obvious direction. But the answer was very simple; they were happy with where they were.

The saying, ‘life is short’ was odd to the pair. Knowing they weren’t guaranteed time didn’t stop them from taking things day by day. Being clear and making sure they were both on the same page at all times was more important than forcing something just so everyone would stop asking.

Seonghwa slides Mingi over so that he’s lying fully on the bed, worrying about his back. He smooths back his hair and kisses both his cheeks. Settling next to him, continuing to watch the movie. His own eyes feeling heavy. But he knew Mingi wasn’t in deep sleep just yet and a crack of thunder could pull him from his dream land.

“You’re so handsome.”

Seonghwa whispers into the shell of Mingi’s ear. Sharing kind words to combat the weather outside. Hoping his subconscious would cling to them and steer his dreams into some wondrous place.

“You’re safe.”

He hugs Mingi with one arm. Mingi rolls over and cuddles back into Seonghwa’s space.

Seonghwa traces his spine, drawing patterns each time he reaches the dip of his back. Deciding to wait until he’s further in sleep to continue whispering his affirmations.

The door cracks open,

“Jongho if you’re not going to bed turn around and leave because if you wake Mingi, so help me.”

Seonghwa angry whispers.

Needless to say, the door clicks shut.

“This is his room too.”

Seonghwa bite’s his lip, annoyed with himself to have woken Mingi up.

“I just want you to rest.”

Mingi just kisses Seonghwa’s neck and hugs him tightly. Seonghwa can felt his heart bubbling with fondness.

He picks another movie and tangles himself with Mingi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello 20+ stans hmu on twt (cc): gottez_


	14. OT8 :))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the boys go to comic con !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words were: convention and shame
> 
> this is kinda short and not very detailed bc i've never been to comic con so uh.. if its dumb then mingi posted this.

Comic Con was finally here and Yeosang couldn’t stop looking at himself in the mirror. He was proud of his makeup and outfit. His wig could be better, but over all, he looked  _ good _ .

Seonghwa opened the door and smiled in awe.

“Hiya, Puddin’ !”

“I didn’t think you’d pull it off.”

“I  _ always _ pull it off.”

He grabs his bat, twirling it before slinging it across his shoulders.

“Harley Quinn has never looked better.”

Yeosang beams at the compliment. He tilts his head curiously.

“I thought Yunho was going as Howl.”

“No, it’s  _ my  _ favourite movie. I get to be Howl.”

“But.. he’s taller..”

“And Harley Quinn is a girl. So where do we go from here?”

“Valid.”

Yunho is stomping as he comes down the hall, grumpily mumbling,

“I’m not going in this wig.”

Seonghwa rolls his eyes and huffs,

“You have to wear the wig! How will anyone know what we are?”

“This is the  _ ugliest _ wig I’ve ever worn.”

Seonghwa folds his arms, tongue gliding along the inside of his cheek.

“You just gonna forget about your Thor escapade?”

Yeosang giggles as Yunho pouts. Seonghwa sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Just for an hour or so, Yunho.”

“Deal!”

The trio head into the living room where another trio is.

“Seonghwa, tell San that if he makes fun of my costume I will eat him and not in the good way.”

Yeosang does his best not to laugh. Though Mingi and San aren’t holding back in the slightest.

“Did you mean to buy such a sexy version?”

Wooyoung was meant to be Robin as they agreed to be the boys from Teen Titans. However, his outfit looked like he was trying to be a slutty Robin.

“Tell me my thighs and ass don’t look good.”

Wooyoung looks Yeosang up and down,

“Why aren’t you in booty shorts?”

“I have dignity.”

“Coward.”

San was going as Cyborg. He looked really good. He’d been working on his mask and robotic arm for sometime now. Mingi was Beast Boy.

“If we’re talking good thighs and ass..”

Yunho spin’s Mingi around.

“Go best friend, that’s my best friend!”

Yeosang will never admit how hot his fang and pointed ears are. Does this make him a furry?

Anyways.

Wooyoung wacks San,

“Take notes.”

Hongjoong decided not to dress up. Kind of a bummer but that’s okay. Jongho was  _ supposed _ to be Iron Man but he only comes out in a tee shirt with the armor printed on the front and a mask on his head.

“Let’s go, I’m hungry.”

Yeosang felt good. Really good. Everyone was complimenting him and wanting to take a photo with him. Jongho was acting as his personal bodyguard.

It was cute.

The group took photos before heading in. Yeosang enjoy the hype his friends were giving him. Yunho and Seonghwa took really cute photos together. Yunho made a good Sophie.

“See, look at how cute you are!”

Seonghwa tried to convince him.

“You’re lucky my love for you outweighs my shame.”

“You have no shame.”

Hongjoong says. Giggles erupt from the group.

“Teen Titans, GO!”

Wooyoung yells as the trio stand ready for a pose. They take the longest. San and Mingi cracking endless jokes. Then laughing at each other’s laugh. Fools. But those were the photos that came out best.

“Robin, LOOKIN GOOD!”

“THANK YOU!”

Wooyoung waves and San pouts.

“See, I look  _ good _ so shut up!”

“I never said you didn’t look good.”

Wooyoung tosses his cap behind him as he strides towards the building.

Getting in took a little long because Jongho argued with security about letting him in with outside food. They had a rule about not bringing in food to prevent the items at the booths from getting ruined. Jongho assured them that the food would be gone within ten minutes. And he wasn’t lying. Boy was  _ hungry _ .

Yeosang took lots of photos with girls dressed up as Joker. Them gushing about how good he looked and how nice it was to not have her character cosplayed by an idiot that just wanted to make a joke about boys being in girl clothing.

Yunho ditched the wig and Seonghwa was annoyed with him. But lots of people still liked their cosplay. Yunho was flustered when someone told him he was the prettiest Sophie they’d seen in awhile. Senonghwa did not miss the chance to sneak in a snarky comment about his missing wig. To which the person agreed he’d look that much better with his wig on.

“We’re all adults dressing up as characters. There’s no shame in this place.”

Needless to say, the wig was reluctantly put back on.

The Teen Titan trio found two people cosplaying Starfire and Raven, completing the group. Yeosang and Hongjoong mayhaps helped them record a video for the opening song that will be uploaded to youtube later. Yeosang smiles as they all exchange numbers and promise to become good friends. They could use some new people in their lives.

Jongho even found some cool things to buy and talked to a lot of other comic fanatics.

Hongjoong ended up being the person who carried everyone's stuff but he didn’t mind. Making sure everyone else was having fun seemed to be his job today.

The car ride back was routy for a few minutes. Conversation dying down and them sinking into their seats, phones held to their faces. Seonghwa promised to order pizza once they were home. Yeosang felt heavy with happiness. He could spend everyday with these losers.


	15. San/Yeosang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which san and yeosang are ghost bois ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words were: ghost & numb  
oh brother, more sad stuff?!  
yes, so pls skip ahead if youre not cool with it.
> 
> TW//  
sansang are dead. i do not say how they died but yeosang is trying to cope so there is a bit of heaviness to this one.

San was hopping down the stairs, skipping every other step.

He didn’t worry about falling to his death.

He was already dead.

San heard someone crying. Which isn’t too odd in the halls of a high school.

Nosy as ever, he pokes his head around the corner to figure out what sad soul has wandered into the quiet end of the school.

He looks lost and San can feel his non existent heart break.

The boy leaned against the wall and falls through it. Landing flat on his bum, which only makes him cry more. San giggles and hurries over to him.

“Hey, it’s okay. Here.”

San pulls him forward. Cheeks rosy red and eyes glossy with sorrow.

“You can see me?”

“Clear as day.”

San says with a bright smile. The boy wipes his nose with his sleeve and reaches out for San, who gladly helps him up.

“I keep asking people to help me and they just keep walking by me. And then I keep falling through things. And, and-”

He hides behind his sweater paws.

God, San hated having this conversation with newbies. He doesn’t know how he always found himself in this situation.

“Calm down, breathe.”

Ironic.

San smoothed out the boys hair and waited for him to stop sniffling.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

The boy is looking at him but San can tell he’s not really looking at him. The bell rings and it seems to bring him back.

“I remember I was in the car with my best friend. We were going to the skate park-”

Someone walked through San and student shivered. The boy’s eyes widen, brimming with tears again.

“It’s okay! I don’t feel it.”

“Am I..”

San pulls him into his chest, letting him sob until he’s ready to gather himself.

The numbness bothered San.

Even as a ghost he couldn’t help but care for others. So not being able to feel them, physically anyways, grinds his gears.

The halls die down and the silence finds them once again.

It always finds the dead.

“Welcome to the limbo no one ever talks about!”

“Why am I here? At the school?”

“Not really sure. Maybe you had good memories here.”

The boy looks around, wiping his nose again.

He was handsome.

“I’m San, by the way. Your local ghost boy!”

He says with a wink.

“I’m Yeosang.. The other local ghost boy, apparently.”

“There’s others but they keep to themselves mostly.”

Yeosang looks dazed. San is hoping he doesn’t want to be alone because San was tired of being by himself (as selfish as that may sound).

“Can I go by my parents?”

“Mm, it’s usually a bad idea to go so early. People tend to linger. And it makes it harder for the family.”

“How so?”

San takes hold of his hand walks him through the wall, outside where the sun would warm them up but this circles back to the numbness. They sit under a tree and San sighs knowing he’ll have to share his own mistakes.

“If we try hard enough, we can touch them. It’ll be faint and quick. We can also slip into their dreams. But that’s always messy because they’ll try to tell us things and it’s hard for the human brain to lucid dream on the spot. They usually wake up crying.”

Flashes of his mom appear. He knows he can’t really feel emotions but misery seems to be the one exception. San can always feel when she’s at his grave. He makes sure to always be there, listening to her catch him up on the life he’s missing out on. Some days she’s really happy and sends him off with good prays. But most days, she cries. Those are the times he reaches out to gently stroke her hair.

“I don’t want to be alone.”

Yeosang’s voice pulling San from his thoughts. He smiles sweetly at him,

“Good! I’ve been alone for way too long.”

“How long?”

Yeosang pulls his knees into his chest.

“It’ll be five years this month.”

It’s quiet between them. The sun peeking through the leaves are creating patterns that dance through the translucent boys. It was always weird to San that he wasn’t really anywhere anymore.

Yeosang is giggles, suddenly. Then covers his mouth as he laughs uncontrollably. San giggles at the sight.

“What?”

“I want to go skating, but I just imagined the state of panic everyone would go into seeing just a board grinding on the railing.”

The two laugh together now. A passing student looks around, trying to figure out where the faint noise is coming from.

“Being dead isn’t so bad.”

“I never wanted to die.”

“No one ever really does.”

San get’s up and holds out his hand,

“Let’s get out of here.”

Yeosang takes it, lacing their fingers.

San takes Yeosang to down to the river. Enjoying the free bus ride. Yeosang was only a little bummed when he found out he couldn’t fly or teleport. He was also extra pouty when he couldn’t make a splash in the water. San can recall how disappointed he was when he found this out as well.

“You’ll learn how to. It takes time.”

“Promise?”

San jumps and makes a tiny splash that Yeosang clap with excitement at.

“Promise.”

Yeosang sits in the water, San wonders if he’s numb to everything too. Yeosang opens his fingers, the water literally flowing through them.

“Have you ever met a ghost that didn’t mind being dead?”

San sits next to him, fingers open and letting the water flow through him as well.

“A few. It’s freeing to do whatever you want. But not really. We can’t eat our favourite foods or talk to anyone alive without screwing something up. Then the dead ones we can talk to usually don’t want to be bothered, trying to find a way to pass on. Spoiler, it’s a waiting game.”

“I’ll be really sad if you leave me anytime soon.”

San and Yeosang share a shy smile.

“Have you ever, I dunno, seen “the other side” or.. Whatever.”

Yeosang hides his face halfway under the water.

“Not that I can recall. Not even when I died. It was dark and then I woke up back in my hometown on my grandpa’s farm.”

The flowing water fills the silence.

Neither of the two knowing what to say next.

“Would you get annoyed if I cried?”

“I expect you to.”

Yeosang’s eyes filled with tears again and San looks away, giving him a moment of privacy.

“Does it ever stop hurting?”

“Yes and no. It’s always going to hurt. But you stop crying.”

San doesn’t look at him when he says this. Instead, he watches the sky slowly change colours as the sun sets. Watches the clouds smudge across the sky and soak up colours to contrast the sky. Watches the people on the hill cuddle closely as they watch the sun set. Tries not to be envious of them. That emotional numbness being annoyingly selective today.

But at least he had a friend (for now).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls forgive me if i brought up any uncomfy feelings for you.  
if you'd like to vent pls do so in a comment or in my cc ( curiouscat.me/goteez_ )


	16. Seonghwa/Hongjoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic seongjoong? yes pls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words were: garden & relief !!
> 
> not gonna lie, i really didn't do those topics justice but seongjoong make me really soft so hopefully yall dont mind.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong were told long ago, when they were both fresh out of their teen years, that they’d be a perfect match. Even though they’d fight and have issues seeing eye to eye, there wasn’t another soul out there that would understand them they way theirs did each other.

So it wasn’t any surprise that these two have been the “couple goals” of their friend group.

When they bought a house in the suburbs of Seoul, those same friends that watched the pair with stars in their eyes, helped them move. Made a mess for the most part but made the first night seem like a movie scene. Piles of boxes surrounding the lot as they slept on blanket palettes in the living room, eating take out from the cartons with two flashlights for light (the power company was a day late turning the electricity on).

Seonghwa always had to listen to Hongjoong go on about building his own house from the ground up. And while that was (financially) unrealistic for them at the current moment, Hongjoong was really happy with what they had.

Hongjoong let Seonghwa have the final say in most, if not all, things. From the throw rugs to the plates they ate off and the sheets they used on their bed. This isn't to say he  _ didn’t _ make a decision without Seonghwa, he just never thought to  _ not _ have him included in every part of his life. So while Hongjoong was dead set on this house, he allowed Seonghwa to landscape the yard and back garden all on his own. No matter how many ideas he had.

Today was day one of of project garden.

The landscapers had gotten there early, 6:50 in the morning. Seonghwa woke up the sound of equipment being unloaded. There was even a small excavator. The neighbours are sure to love that.

“You think they want coffee?”

“It’ll butter them up.”

“Yeah? Not ‘ew why are the gays hitting on me’ ?”

Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa into his arms, the taller guy smiling fondly the way he does whenever Hongjoong is affectionate.

“I may be small, but I’ll kick their ass if they’re rude.”

“My knight.”

Seonghwa was right (nothing new). They all smiled and cheered up at the mention of fresh coffee. Hongjoong briefly went over layout for things. The main guy in charge explained to him that today was mostly about digging up the yard for the flower and vegetable pits. They’d also start to map out the walkway and were waiting for the permit to build the gazebo.

Did Seonghwa have to pull Hongjoong away three times within the first two hours? Of course he did. Was he upset that his darling boyfriend just wanted things to be perfect for him? Not at all.

He was used to Hongjoong in ways most people weren’t. Even from the beginning. He just  _ knew _ how he ticked. Hongjoong worked extremely hard to make not only his dreams come true, but everyone around him as well.

Need a loan? He’ll let you pay him back when he can.

Need a ride so you don’t get fired or miss class? Just get him coffee on the way.

Can’t figure out how to do something? He’ll do his best to work it out with you.

This garden was something Seonghwa thought about in their first shared apartment when all they had a view was another tall ass building. Daydreaming about sitting in the middle of a colourful yard with the sun kissing his skin as he read whatever mystery novel he checked out that week.

“Don’t you get tired of being in charge  _ all _ the time?”

Hongjoong pouts and Seinghwa cups his cute, tiny face. Admiring those sharp features he’s gotten to know so well. Too well. He could probably find Hongjoong blind folded with mittens on.

“It’s more anxiety than relief.”

“Well try to relax. I don’t want you going to an early grave.”

Their kisses were never dull. Even when they were passing ones. They always felt something bubble in their chest. So when Seonghwa pulled away, of course seeing Hongjoong grinning like a fool made him, in turn, grin like a bigger fool.

“They’re literally making holes today. They can’t, and hear when I say  _ can’t _ , mess this up.”

“But-”

“No buts. Unless it’s my butt. And we aren’t talking about that.”

Hongjoong had a particular look that could crumble Seonghwa in seconds. So in moments like this, when he sets himself up, he does his best to avoid his gaze. Not that he can’t feel the hole being burned into him.

“Get the big pitcher out of the cabinet. I’d like to make them some lemonade.”

“Oh they get fresh lemonade but when I ask-”

Hongjoong stops his words from leaving his throat when he notices he’s getting  _ the _ glare from Seonghwa.

Seonghwa watched from the back door, cracked just bit so he can smell the fresh dirt. It settled him. Like the smell of rain did. Hongjoong said he was probably a planet in a past life. What a wonderful thought. Because then he’d feel more at home when this whole thing was done.

+

A month of endless noise all day and tracked up floors finally end.

There was a cobblestone walkway that lead him to each section of his garden. The flowers already half grown so that they’ll bloom beautifully come spring. He hadn’t decided on which vegetables to plant yet, but the fluffy dirt was ready when he was. Hongjoong was out painting the gazebo a mustard yellow. Seonghwa couldn’t choose if which swing he wanted to hang in there just yet. But his plant past life self felt like all things did when spring was nearing.


	17. Yunho/Yeosang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which yunho is emo bc he thought yeosang was going to dump him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words were: dawn & nostalgia !!
> 
> i did... okay with the execution.

Yunho sat on the rooftop of his parents' house.

He hadn’t slept in a few days.

Or maybe he had but it was so quick that he didn’t feel or remember it.

Yeosang hadn’t broken up with him but it sure felt like it was heading in that direction.

Life can be cruel sometimes.

How it tricks you into thinking once things are going smoothly, they stay that way.

But calm seas never made skilled sailors.

Yet his heart felt shipwrecked.

The way Yeosang actually yelled at him. The look in his eyes right before he slammed the door.

Yunho wishes he could turn back time often.

Always missing the simpler times. More specific, the feeling of happiness he felt during those times.

He was well into his twenties and sitting he like a kicked puppy felt so juvenile.

Yunho thinks about the first Yeosang floated into his life.

The way Yunho had felt like he was drop kicked by stupid cupid.

He thinks about the first time they laid next to each other on this very roof. Hearts filled to the rim with affection that had yet to be sipped in fear of rejection. Yunho wonders where that spark of curiosity had gone these last couple of months.

Yunho felt his parents always knew the pair weren’t just friends. So when Yeosang showed up one Christmas holding his hand, it wasn’t a surprise to them. He wonders if Yeosang ever stopped feeling proud to be his boyfriend.

Yeosang was the Deimos to his Mars. Yunho had a presence to him that matched his large stature and Yeosang was a small cute being that watched from a distance. Not that Yeosang couldn’t demand the attention of a room, because he surely could. Yunho never failed to lose his breath and train of thought when he looked at Yeosang. Every time.

“Aren’t I the angsty one?”

Yunho smirks,

“I suppose you’ve rubbed off on me.”

Yeosang climbs out his window and crawls towards him. Even now, when he wasn’t doing anything intentional, Yunho found the action sexy. But this wasn’t the time.

Yeosang sat near him. Close enough to have their knees touch. Which made Yunho happy.

“Hi.”

Yunho smiles his toothy smile and Yeosang looks out over the small neighbourhood.

“Your mom called me.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. She worries about you.”

“She probably wants me to leave and stop taking depression naps in her house.”

He lied, not wanting Yeosang to worry about him.

“Actually she wants us to stop being stubborn.”

Yunho pulls his knees to his chest, laying his head on them as he looks at Yeosang.

“You’re allowed to be upset. But so am I.”

It was easy for anyone to look back the pair and see nothing but giggles and happy smiles painted across their faces.

“When did we get so intolerable of each other?”

Yeosang rolls his eyes.

“People fight, Yunho. It’s apart of life. There needs to be friction.”

“But it was really bad, Sangie.”

“Yeah well, you really pissed me off.”

Yunho didn’t want to argue or cry.

“You didn’t even give me a chance to apologise.”

“And are you the only one allowed to have alone time when you’re upset?”

“A week is a bit much.”

“Okay do I need to reiterate the fact that you  _ pissed _ me off?”

“Guess not.”

The sun started to peek over the horizon.

“Remember when we first said ''I love you” to each other? How we said it always felt like sun rise because it was the start of something new and held a promise of hope?”

“We were such losers.”

“Excuse me, asshole, I thought that was incredibly sweet.”

“We were such sweet losers.”

Yeosang shoves him and for a split second panic ran through his body.

They scooted closer to each other.

“I know you get lost in what was. But Yunho honey, you can’t always do that.”

“I just don’t like to dwell in the bad.”

“And dwelling in the past is no better.”

Yeosang takes his huge hand in both of his smaller ones.

“It’s harder because we realise life is hard. I get it, you want to keep me in the brightest parts of your mind. But I’m not always going to be that person. And neither are you. So don’t set us up for failure.”

“So you’re not dumping me?”

Yeosang laughs and Yunho feels silly.

“I can’t go anywhere without a memory of you popping up. If we ever broke up, I’d have to move.”

The sun was halfway out and Yeosang has never looked so beautiful. The way his skin was always dewy and how deep his birthmark looked in the golden hour sunlight.

“I love you.”

Yeosang smiled shyly.

"I love you as well."

“Does it still feel like the start of something new?”

“I mean, we are starting new, aren’t we?”

Yunho looks down as Yeosang plays with his fingers.

“It’s still heavy with hope as well, if you’re wondering.”

The pair are silent for a few moments.

Letting the sun wake up their sleepy eyes and bony knees.

“Let’s go home.”

“I’d really like that.”

Yunho let’s Yeosang shimmy his way through the window first.

He could feel the exhaustion catching up to him rapidly but he tucked it into his back pocket. Waiting until he was under warm sheets and tangled with his boyfriend to allow it to consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW, I KNOW !! enough of the emo and lovey dovey shit. i promise to.. maybe.. heh


	18. Wooyoung/Mingi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which wooyoung sees mingi for a reading !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words were: tarot & eager !!
> 
> i have like NO knowledge of tarot cards so if you do and its bad... listen im SORRY !! kept it short tho.

Wooyoung is nervously rocking from heel to toe. He’d never gotten a reading done before. But this guy was highly recommended by San so, he once again put all his trust in his best friend.

He could smell the incense burning and hear him humming inside.

“Take your shoes off and enter.”

The deep voice taking him by surprise. But he listens.

It was nothing like the movies. Sure the tent get up was (it was a fair. Wooyung is sure he’s got a nice room somewhere) but the inside didn’t stuffed animals or skulls. No excessive amounts of candles or crystal ball. The guy was wearing the loveliest purple silk shirt Wooyoung had ever seen. His back was exposed a little, strings tying it together. It hung off him  _ perfectly. _

“Hello, I’m Jung Wooyoung.”

“Song Mingi.”

He turned his head and his earrings swung gently with the motion.

Mingi was handsome.

“Sit, please.”

Wooyoung plops himself down and looks around and Mingi lights another incense. Wooyoung closes his eyes as he breathes in the smell.

“I like that.”

“Something told me you would.”

Wooyoung watches Mingi take things out and place them in certain places on the small table. Mingi has long fingers that are littered with dainty silver rings. He had a deep blue stone hanging close to his throat. He notices his earrings have a murky looking purple stone at the lobe.

“Do the stones help or is it apart of the aesthetic?”

Mingi smirks, pulling out his tarot deck.

“Nothing I do is for the aesthetic, my love.”

Wooyoung feels his brain melt out of ears.

It quiet while Mingi shuffles his deck. Wooyoung worried about throwing him off track and what not. Mingi looks up at him,

“What are you here for?”

“Uh, a three card pull?”

“Anything you’re seeking answers for?”

“Just, work stuff. I’m trying to get a promotion.”

Mingi place the deck down.

“It’s better if you ask a question.”

“Oh! Yes,” he clears his throat “Will I get the promotion?”

“Cut the deck in half, please.”

Wooyoung hovers over the deck for a millisecond before separating them. Mingi takes the bottom half and deals three cards. He takes a deep breath before turning them over.

Top car has three stars in circles.

Wooyoung bottom right is a guy holding a star in a circle.

Wooyung’s bottom left is a woman with water and stars above her. But it’s upside down.

Mingi smiles which calms Wooyoung.

“This is good, two upright. Two earth and one air. Little friction but good friction.”

Wooyoung nods, leaning closer as Mingi talks.

“Okay so this top one is called The Three of Pentacles. You’ll achieve a goal you’ve been working hard towards with good energy. You’ll get there fair and square, which is good for your karma. This one is called The Page of Pentacles. This is great change card.”

Mingi smiles brightly and Wooyoung mirrors it with his own.

“You have playful spirit and really dependable. It’s likely, and forgive me if things take long, but the promotion is looking to be in your favour.”

“Really!?”

Mingi taps the star card and sits back.

“How do you feel about the promotion, honestly. Is it something you want or something you’re working towards because of outside influence?”

Wooyoung sit’s back as well. He never really considered the question.

“When a card is upside, the energy is usually blocked. This card is called The star, it’s usually a good card to pull as far as having a positive mindset towards your quest. In this case your journey towards this new position. Does the fear come from failure?”

“I mean, it’d be good for me to get this promotion. I’ve never considered  _ not _ going for it once I realised I could get it.. I think everyone is scared of failure.”

“There is no reason to fear what you can not do in the current moment.”

Wooyoung looks at the card.

“What’s your zodiac sign?”

“I’m a Sagittarius.”

“Ah! No wonder you’ve got all this luck. But even Jupiter knows its limits.”

He laces his fingers, resting his head over them like a hammock for his gorgeous face.

“Do not doubt yourself. That, my love, is what will hinder you.”

“Oh.. Okay.”

Wooyoung takes a deep breath and rubs his thighs.

“So eager to get the answer but you seem unsatisfied.”

“No, I just can’t believe a random pull of cards can tell you things about me.”

Mingi chuckles, leaning back in his seat again,

“My love, nothing is random or by chance.”

Wooyoung pays Mingi and looks over the cards again.

“Thank you, Mingi.”

“Enjoy your prosperity, Wooyoung.”


	19. WooYunHwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seonghwa really loves these two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words were: knight & annoyance !!
> 
> listen i didn't do these words justice /at all/ but like.. its soft at the end okay.  
also im bad at royal au's so the whole knight thing wasnt even mentioned but whatever, bodyguards are modern knights. i think. who cares

Seonghwa took his duties seriously as the crown prince. No matter how boring the head of International Affairs voice was. He had a good poker. The drowsiness was doing it’s best to over take him, but this meeting was important considering his upcoming trip to the states.

Seonghwa didn’t like the idea of playing nice with their president. But he had an image to uphold and if the people were going to trust him to lead their country one day, there were unpleasant things he had to do. No matter how much they made his blood boil.

Yunho and Wooyoung were waiting outside to guide him to the car.

The three of them walking together was a deadly sight. The look in each of their eyes were cold and uninterested in the people around them. People usually didn’t smile until Seonghwa did. Only people working for the royal family in the palace saw how giggly the trio could be.

But inside those walls only.

Seonghwa usually got his clothing straightened out before heading back into the public eye. Maintaining that image mentioned earlier. A woman went to lint roll his pants but Yunho stopped her.

“We’ll do that.”

“But, it’s my job-”

Wooyoung took the roller away from her,

“You don’t need to be that close. Turn around please.”

Seonghwa waited until the only eyes on him were theirs before he smirked. Watching Wooyoung sink low and keeping his head level with his hips as he glides over his inner thigh. Yunho flicks his eyebrows, knowing Wooyoung is going to work for his apology to be accepted later. Wooyoung didn’t care much about his punishments in the bed room though, so it fun to push him to new limits.

“Here.”

The woman turns, eyes low as she reaches to take the roller back. Wooyoung keeps a hold of it, causing her to tug on it. She looks up at him.

“Everything we do is to keep his highness safe. Don’t take it personally. No one’s going to fire you because one of his bodyguards took lint off his pants.”

Annoyance dripping off every word.

“Wooyoung.”

Seonghwa’s tone wouldn’t sound like a warning to anyone but these two. Wooyoung fixes his own coat and opens the door for Seonghwa.

“After you, your royal highness.”

Wooyoung always checked the car. The driver had been the same for five years but one could never be too safe, Seonghwa supposed.

Wooyoung on one side, Seonghwa in the middle, Yunho on the other side.

A sandwich he always loved finding himself in.

“Roll up the partition, please.”

“Yes, your royal highness.”

Seonghwa waits until they’re hidden to rub his hand on Yunho’s inner thigh. Who spreads himself immediately.

“Yunho, honey, have I told you how good you are today?”

“Not that I can recall.”

Seonghwa pulls him by the chin with his free hand. Open mouth kisses were his favourite. Especially with these two. The way they melt under him with such little effort. But then again, Seonghwa has had plenty of time figuring out what these two enjoyed most.

He could feel the pout on Wooyoung’s face as he watched. Yunho bite Seonghwa’s bottom lip. He cupped Yunho’s face, moaning as their tongues twisted together. The car turned and Seonghwa fell back into Wooyoung. There wasn’t enough force to send him into his space, but he did.

Seonghwa kissed along Yunho’s jawline, eyes closed as he took in the scent of his tall baby bear. But the sound of lips meeting lips made his eyes open. He shoved Yunho up and glared.

“What?”

“Wooyoung has to wait.”

“But-”

“Quiet.”

He doesn’t even look at Wooyoung when he says it. Yunho leans back into his space. Slowly and carefully.

“You’re going to keep being my good boy right?”

“Yes.”

He allows the gentle kisses being placed down his neck. Fingers threading themselves in Yuhno’s perfectly combed hair.

“Hmph.”

“You know the longer you’re a brat, the longer I’ll make you wait.”

There’s only a little annoyance in his tone. But it’s playful. He wasn’t in the mood to be too mean.

Yunho nips at his skin and Seonghwa grabs a fist full of hair, pulling him back to look at him.

“You know I can’t have any marks.”

“It’s hard not to get carried away.”

Seonghwa glaces out the window and notices they’re close to the palace. He clears his throat, fixing Yunho’s hair.

“We could.. Drive for a little longer.”

Seonghwa hums at the idea. Smiling sweetly at Yunho for a moment.

“Wooyoung you don’t get anything until I decide you’ve earned it. So you’ll have to daydream about a joy ride.”

The trio head into the living quarters to greet Seonghwa’s mother. Everyone leaves the room once they arrive. Allowing Yunho and Wooyoung to loosen up. His mother adored them.

“How'd everything go?”

“Boring as ever but smoothly.”

She smiles brightly at each of them.

“Go change and wash up, dinner will be done in no time!”

“I need a moment to unwind. Stall as long as you can?”

She nods, holding the back of his head to place a firm kiss on his forehead.

“You two are allowed to come as well. The table is so lonely when half the family is away.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

Yunho bows. She tilts her head at Wooyoung.

“Why are you so pouty? Did you get a scolding?”

“Something like that.”

Seonghwa tisk at him. Wooyoung straightens himself out and his mother giggles

“Go easy on him, Seonghwa.”

“Never.”

Seonghwa was incredibly patient when it came to these two. From things they did regarding his royal duties to things they did behind the locked door of his suite. He normally took his time with each one. He hardly did anything with them separately. But making sure they knew he understood how to undo them in their own particular ways, was important for him more so than it was them. Because while the three of them were always tangled in each other, naked bodies or not, Seonghwa felt a particular way about each guy.

Yunho was his honey for a reason. Sweet in every way he could think of. Obedient both inside and outside of the bedroom. His body draped over Seonghwa’s the way honey drizzled down your fingers. And he licked Yunho off him the exact same way.

Wooyoung was his sunflower. Though he often did his best to get on Seonghwa’s nerves, he was a huge reminder that Seonghwa was allowed to relax. Wooyoung knew a portion of relaxing him came from the punishments that were never truly painstaking. Maybe Seonghwa was too nice. Or maybe he was the one wrapped around Wooyoung’s finger.

They were all beautiful in their own ways to each other.

Everyone probably knew about them. There was never any talk about marrying Seognhwa off. Not even for allyship.

Which made him happy. It’d made them all happy. To be bothered with other annoying things but never with the fear of losing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in previous chapters i said i had cc but i dont anymore.  
follow me on twt 20+ stans !! @goteez_


	20. San/Mingi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> classic tale of how the sun loved the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words were: planet & comfort !!
> 
> i don't think i hit comfort well but its there, i guess, in under lying tones.

Being the center of the universe was tiring to Mingi. He couldn’t believe the other planets envy him sometimes.

Imagine being the focal point of everything and even being the life source for most things.

Never touching a single thing because if anything even got near him, it’d burn to ash.

But there was one that Mingi loved.

More than anything the universe had ever given him.

The moon.

Or as he knew him, San.

San always peeked over the Earth to wave shyly Mingi.

San gave him solar flares when he did that.

Mingi always counted the spins until he and San lined up together.

The humans call it an eclipse.

This was a moment where Mingi wanted nothing more than to touched San’s cool skin.

San was hiding most of himself.

The humans call this phase waxing crescent.

“Why do you hide your beauty from us?”

Mingi asked, head in his head as he stared at San lovingly.

“I don’t always feel so beautiful.”

“The entire Earth could tell you otherwise. Jupiter and Venus can as well”

San was glowing enough for Mingi to see that smile of his.

Craters placed perfectly on his cheeks.

“Goodnight, Mingi.”

A few spins later and San had covered himself completely with the darkness of the universe.

Mingi was used to this as it happened every so often.

“What good is hiding?”

“Not all of us are made of endless light.”

Mingi giggles,

“You know at some point I will implode. So no, I’m not made of endless light.”

“You’ll take us all with you when you do that.”

The silence of space fills any and every void there is.

“I don't like to think about that.”

“You’re inevitable doom?”

“No.”

Mingi does his best to look through the darkness for that lovely face.

“Then?”

“Being without you permanently.”

A star falls and he gets a quick glance of San’s face as the dust dimly lights him up.

“Goodnight, Mingi.”

Mingi is a massive ball of fire. His flames licking the darkness to keep it at bay.

It seemed the only thing that wasn’t afraid of his heat, was San.

That eased Mingi and a lot of the pain he got from being so lonely.

He gave San room to recharge when he needed.

San may have needed him to shine but he never gave Mingi the satisfaction of knowing that.

But either way, San always told Mingi he was grateful for looking away when he asked.

Mingi wished he had that pleasure.

The Earth has spun many times and finally, San was going to be near him.

Enough for Mingi to touch him.

The humans called this particular eclipse, a solar eclipse.

Mingi tried to control his solar flares as San neared him.

He always gave him his back first.

San didn’t turn until he almost cover the humans view of Mingi.

Smile bright without Mingi’s help.

“Hiya!”

“Hey there.”

San says with a giggle.

“You’re so handsome up close.”

“And from far away?”

“I understand why the humans invented something to see you.”

San gets shy. If Mingi wasn’t tinting him red, he’s sure he would be all on his own.

“Do you really plan on spending our ten minutes flirting with me?”

“Well, I am in love with you.”

San shakes his head.

“I’d trade every flame I have to be a simple star in your plane.”

“Don’t you ever abandon your light for something as silly as me.”

They can hear the humans yelling.

“You are far from silly.”

“And you could never be simple.”

Mingi extends a finger towards San who mirrors the action.

“There will never be a Sun like you, Mingi.”

“Not even the humans would miss me if I burned out.”

San doesn’t mean to pull back the way he does once their fingers meet.

“Sorry, I don’t want to send chucks of me flying towards Earth.”

“I know I’ll never touch you. Or anything.”

He hates how the silence has found its way into their rare face to face time.

“We have decided fates, you and I. Unchangeable and unfair.”

“At least time doesn’t really apply to us.”

“I have an infinite amount of spins to love you.”

Mingi can’t help his love sick expression.

“Suppose I’ve never really said that to you, have I?”

“Not in few hundred spins.”

San is starting to move away from Mingi and it’s weird to think they aren’t always as close as they are now.

“I love you, Mingi. You are the literal light of my life.”

Mingi couldn’t help the solar flares.

They both giggle.

“I’ll see you soon.”

San waves and turns away from him again.

Mingi thinks it hurts less this way.

Though he was sad, he was as bright as usual.

Everything still spun around him.

Watching his sorrow spill out into hot weather that could (and has) killed the humans.

But San peeks over the curve of Earth and winks at Mingi.

“Quit pouting.”

Seonghwa (mars) yelled as he passed by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, yelling into the void: SANGI !! SANGI !! SANGI !!


	21. Yunho/Hongjoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which i do a really bad job at making these two the dads of a bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen,, my words were feathers and exhausted. my creative streak is dead.

Yunho is holding himself up against a tree as he balances Hongjoong on his shoulders.

“Well?!”

“Hold still so the photos will stop coming out blurry.”

Yunho huff and thinks about dropping his short ass on the ground. But he knows how much it’ll mean to Hongjoong if he can get a clear shot.

So he tries his best to still himself.

“Ah! Got it!”

Yunho lets him slide off his back. Hongjoong shows him the viewfinder. A stunning photo of a Wagtail.

“It’s perfect.”

Hongjoong tugs him along the trail,

“Let’s go! I wanna see if we can find-”

Yunho bumps into him. Ready to be annoyed with him, he opens his mouth but Hongjoong practically dives into the shrubs.

“What the hell?”

Hongjoong emerges with a baby bird cradled in his hands. Yunho picks off the twig caught in his hair.

“Look!”

“Awe, it's so small and cute! Put it back.”

Hongjoong looks up in shock but Yunho deadpans.

“It probably fell from it's nest.”

“And how do you plan on getting it back up there?”

“YOU’RE RUDE!”

Hongjoong walks away, huffing and looking up at the tree tops. Yunho can tell it’s sinking in that he really doesn’t have a clue as to how he’d get it back to its mother. So he walks back to him, stubborn pout on his lips.

“Perhaps I’ve seen you’re point.”

“Let’s take it to the ranger station.”

“I want to keep it.”

Yunho puts his hand on Hongjoong’s forehead.

“You don’t seem to have a fever.”

Hongjoong swats his hand away.

“You must be getting a heat stoke to think we could walk out of a NATIONAL forest with a NATIONAL bird and no one bat an eye at us.”

Hongjoong whips his camera bag around and opens it.

“Hongjoong..”

He starts to fill it with dirt and leaves and grass, unphased expression even as Yunho sighs.

“Hongjoong I will push you off the nearest cliff.”

Hongjoong looks at Yunho, placing the baby bird into the bag.

“Don’t threaten me. I only fear God and Seonghwa.”

Hongjoong puffs up his chest and shoves past Yunho. Who doesn’t stop him. Instead he’s thinking of a plan in case the police stop them and he needed to ditch Hongjoong.

◇─◇──◇────◇─

Yunho doesn’t look at Hongjoong. If he did, he’d see that shit eating grin that’s plastered across Hongjoong’s stupid face.

Hongjoong cracks open the bag and the softest chirps come through.

“We didn’t get any worms.”

“I didn’t even think you’d get him off the trail.”

Hongjoong strokes it's head gently.

“I wanna name him-”

“We aren’t naming it.”

“I’m tired of your attitude.”

Yunho laughs at the tone he’s being given and reaches over to pull Hongjoong’s ear.

“You’re going to set it free one day and it’ll hurt more if you name it.”

Hongjoong hums and laces his fingers with Yunho’s for a moment. Yunho liked when he did this. It reminded him that Hongjoong didn’t want to take out his kneecaps and punch him in the nose twenty four seven. But best friends were supposed to get on each others nerves, right?

“You’re right. Can we at least stop and get him some worms for him?”

“Yeah I know a shop just for birds. We can even get him a small cage.”

Hongjoong smiles brightly and peeks inside the bag again.

“You’re going to love living with us!”

◇─◇──◇────◇─

Living we a baby bird wasn’t fun. At all. It was like living with an alarm clock that had no snooze button. Yunho usually slept through most noises but the squawking this tiny animal did pierced his ear drums. Hongjoong looked like a zombie most days. But he’d rather look like the living dead than admit Yunho was right about this being too much to handle.

The baby hasn't stopped crying for a good couple of minutes and it was unusually that Hongjoong hadn’t found a way to settle it yet. Yunho lazily drags himself out of bed and heads over to his room. He cracks open the door to find Hongjoong asleep with the syringe on his chest while this little baby hops around the bed.

Yunho takes the syringe and scoops up the bird into his hand.

“I get it, you’re hungry.”

He says with a giggle. Watching the baby drink as he slowly pushes the liquid into his mouth. Yunho admits that this part is sweet. The fact that he’s taking care of something that depends on them (mostly Hongjoong) stirred something in him.

He sets it back into the cage and gets the earthworms. Yunho didn’t enjoy handling them but he wasn’t grossed out by it.

“You’re losing some of your baby feathers.”

The bird stops attempting to swallow the worm whole and looks at Yunho.

“Okay, jeez I won’t mention it again. Just finish, it’s creepy.”

“Stop shaming my son.”

“Go back to bed.”

◇─◇──◇────◇─

Yunho knew this day would come. He reminded Hongjoong every time they watched the bird hope around outside that if he takes off flying, neither of them could chase him.

But Hongjoong wanted to take him back to the forest the found him in almost two months ago.

Yunho thought sneaking him out was hard, but sneaking him back in set him on a different edge.

“Imagine getting fined for bringing back a bird.”

“Jongho would bully us for the rest of our lives.”

Hongjoong walked slowly. Yunho didn’t have it in him to rush him. He can admit that he’d grown fond of having this little guy hopping around the house. Flying from the top of the bookshelf to the top of the cabinets. Hongjoong even put on wildlife shows to prepare him for “the real world”.

The sound of the zipper undoing makes Yunho pout (just a little).

“Okay, here we are.”

Yunho looks at Hongjoong. The flap is open and the bird hops up, curiously looking over the edge of the bag he’s in.

“Maybe you should put him on your hand or something. So he can fly off.”

“I don’t wanna.”

Hongjoong pouts but scoops him into his palm. They’ve gotten really good photos of his growth. He wasn’t fully grown but they agreed he would be okay at this point in his life.

“Who would’ve thought we’d get to raise a vinous-throated parrotbill.”

Hongjoong holds up his hand and the bird hops itself around to face him, tilting his head and chirping before taking off.

“Did he just thank you?”

“I think so.”

“HEY WHERE’S MY THANK YOU!?”

Hongjoong shoves Yunho.

“Lets go before I get emo.”

◇─◇──◇────◇─

Hongjoong is sprawled out on the couch when Yunho walks in, hands behind his back and cheesy smile spread wide across his face.

“Sit up, close your eyes please.”

Hongjoong is suspicious but does as he’s told. Yunho places his gift in Hongjoong’s lap.

“Open, open!”

He opens his eyes and there a small photo album. Cute bird cut outs one the front. He opens it and the first page reads,

‘The wondrous life of a small bird’

There are photos of them throughout their short time with that little guy. Each page had a few feathers he shed as well. Yunho excitedly watched as Hongjoong took his time flipping through each page.

“Thank you, Yunho. This was really kind of you.”

“You’ve been sulking and I finished it just in time.”

“How long have you been working on this?”

“I started it when he first started to shed his baby feathers. Too bad I couldn’t get you any of his copper ones.”

Hongjoong sets the album aside gently and pulls Yunho into his arms for the biggest bear hug.


	22. Jongho/Seonghwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jongho thinks he lost seonghwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE IS ALIVE !!  
words were: explosion & curiousity  
kinda ot6 but mostly about jongho/seonghwa

Jongho hated when Seonghwa took on high risk jobs.

It meant they had a great chance of the worst case scenario happening.

Seonghwa was full of fire though.

If you told him he couldn’t do something, he did it just to prove you wrong.

This was one of those jobs.

Seonghwa was the best at defusing bombs. His brain worked at lightning speed when it came to this particular task. Maybe it’s because he spent a lot of time with Yeosang, watching him take apart things and hacking into networks.

Seonghwa could look at a ticking box, open it up to the wires, and know that neither the blue or red chord were truly an option.

“Time?”

Seonghwa’s voice was cool like he was chilling on a park bench and not about to potentially blow himself.

“Three minute until the next ground check.”

Jongho was back at the base. Hongjoong alway said he and Yeosang were too good of an asset to lose in a job. Even though Jongho could easily drop ten bodies faster than Yunho.

Thought Yunho was his own breed of intimidating.

Jongho is closely watching the cameras. There was still time before Seonghwa had to high tail it out of there but he was curious about something.

“Yeosang, can you hack into the camera on screen five?”

A few clicks and screen is enlarged,

“Done. What do you see?”

Jongho watches and then they both seen it. The thin line floating up from the screen.

“It loops.”

“Fuck.”

“Don’t just say fuck when I’m about to cut a wire.”

Jongho mutes his connection to Seonghwa.

“Hongjoong-”

“I heard you. Which end?”

“Back end. Make your first right and go up two flights of stairs. Then make another right-”

A silenced gunshot stops the words in his throat.

“Taken care of.”

“Brut.”

Mingi giggles at Jongho. He looks back over to Seonghwa.

“Time?”

“One minute and twenty five seconds.”

“It's weird.”

“What is?”

“All the wires lead back to the ignition trigger. I kinda wanna keep this to see how they managed to do this.”

“Now is not the time to be a curious nerd.”

Hongjoong warns.

“Yeah, yeah. I know the speech captain chick-”

All screens flash white and Jongho can feel all the air leave his body.

“Please tell me I didn’t just watch all my friends explode.”

“HELLO?”

Yeosang’s fingers are tapping away and Jongho can hear his heartbeat in his ears.

  
  


Jongho thinks about the time Seonghwa and him were laying in the grass under the shade of a cherry blossom tree on a trip they took to Japan. Just the two of them. He was listening to Seonghwa talk. Which was a nice change of pace since Seonghwa was usually the one listening. Quitely digesting everything around him.

Jongho and him were laying in opposite directions but their heads were side by side. He was curious about the softness Seonghwa had to him. The only person close enough to him to know that part of him was Yeosang. But recently, the pair laying together seemed to gravitate towards each other.

So he reached out and took a small section of Seonghwa’s hair between his fingers. Twirling it and wrapping it around his fingers. He hadn’t noticed Seonghwa stopped talking. When he finally met Seonghwa’s gaze, he had the tiniest smile. He kissed Jongho’s forehead. Lips soft and plump like his curious mind always wondered.

He never wanted to lose that feeling. The closeness.

  
  


“What the fuck just happened?”

Hongjoong groans.

“SEONGHWA!?”

The cameras shut off one by one and Yeosang is clicking away to try and keep them on. But Jongho knew it was pointless.

“He’s fine, Jongho. I know it.”

“Mingi!?”

“I’m okay. I’m running up now.”

“Yunho!?”

It’s quiet. Jongho feels his knees wobble and he wonders when he stood up.

“We’re blind.”

“Tap into the street cameras and keep an eye out for suspicious cars and the fire rescue.”

“On it.”

It seemed like time was dripping by. The way these two could only listen to the shuffling through wreckage while waiting to find out if their friends (more than friends) were alive. He could feel the tears fighting their way to the brim of his lids. But he didn’t want to cry. Not until he was sure.

“Anything?”

Jongho’s voice was soft and he wasn’t sure anyone heard him.

“You ever realise how often you talk?”

Yeosang’s lips twitch upwards,

“He lives!”

Jongho did realise how often he talks. But no one ever noticed when he was silently watching. It’s how he noticed that Yunho only leans his head on Mingi when he’s tired. He’ll search him out just for this small notion. Or how Yeosang hugs a pillow when he sleeps on the couch but not when he’s in his own bed. And how Hongjoong takes a small nibble of his food before shoving the spoonful in his mouth, even if it’s something he likes. Or how Mingi sleeps with his feet out of the blankets even when the rest of him is bundled up and under every fuzzy blanket he owns. But what he notices most often is how beautiful Seinghwa is. No matter what time of day or what task he was doing. Seonghwa was the glit in all this grime. The one Jongho could not stop watching. The boy who sparked his curiosity on a daily basis. His smile set off explosions in his heart.

Poor choice of an analogy.

Yeosang points to a screen where he can see the trio coming out of the building. Hongjoong helping them pile into the car.

“Twenty minutes.

“Have the band-aids ready.”

“Yunho, I will kick your ass.”

Yeosang giggles and takes out his phone.

“Wooyoung, need you. Fifteen is fine.”

The pair look at each other and Yeosang pats Jongho’s leg.

  
  


Wooyoung it's stitching up a cut on Seonghwa’s leg when Jongho popped his head in.

“Wondering when you’d make your way in.”

He says with a smile, hand out that Jongho grabs tightly.

“I didn’t want to bother.”

“You’re far from that.”

“Take it easy for at least a month.”

“Gonna lie and say okay.”

Wooyoung rolls his eyes and pack his things. Jongho is watching him. He can feel Seonghwa watching him. But he knows he’ll lose it if he looks at him right now.

“What happened?”

“Turns out it was probably was the blue wire this time.”

Wooyoung pack up and once the door clicks shut Jongho looks at Seonghwa. He’s missing a chunk of hair. Face is scratched up. Other things that don’t need to be mentioned.

“Guess I need a new hairstyle for a bit.”

“I could hit you.”

They laugh and Jongho sits, leaning his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder. Seonghwa kisses the crown of his head.

“I’m okay.”

“I just.. Need a moment to know that for myself.”

It’s quiet. Just the sound of them breathing for a few heart beats. Finally he sits up and Seonghwa cups one side of his face in his bandaged hand.

“What’s wrong, my love?”

“You’re just so beautiful.”

Seonghwa giggles. Always unable to take a compliment.

But Jongho was glad he hadn’t lost the softness of this boy.

Or the closeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i'd cool it with the soft lovey shit.. but.. oh well


	23. Yeosang/Wooyoung/Seonghwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big cities hold big hearts with bigger dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woosangseong really hits differently ya know?  
words were big city & optimistic !!

Yeosang stacks another box into the living room of their town house in big ol’ Seoul.

Theirs including Seonghwa, Wooyoung, and himself of course.

It felt so much more roomier than the apartment they just left.

Wooyoung wraps his arms around Yeosang. Tender kiss placed behind his ear.

He was happy.

They all were.

Yeosang turns to feel those lips on his. Cupping his boyfriends chubby cheeks, unable to stop the smile spreading like butter across his face.

Seonghwa pulls both of them into his arms.

“We’re home.”

The two place a kiss on both his cheeks. Giggles rush out like the fizz from a soda you’ve opened too quickly.

This was their home.

Just the three of them.

Now-a-days nothing is really weird.

But the three of them being in a relationship usually turned a few heads and started a few rumors.

Yeosang still laughs when he recalls people trying to tell him Wooyoung was cheating on him.

He wonders what they’d say if they knew he was the one who brought up this whole thing.

Their california king was the only thing set up in the whole house.

Wooyoung was supposed to stay and unpack but he was feeling particularly clingy today. So while they managed to move quicker than they thought, towers of cardboard fill the downstairs.

They each had big days tomorrow.

Wooyoung was starting his first day of med school, Yeosang was starting his new job at San’s restaurant, and Seonghwa had to commute back over town for his job at the middle school. He would find something closer after this school year. But for now, he was going to continue teaching seventh graders History back in their old town.

Yeosang was always in the middle when the lot mushed themselves into any space. Out of the three, he enjoyed being cuddled the most. Seonghwa usually had his arm under the pillows, playing with Wooyoung’s hair. Who was usually clung to Yeosang like a little snake. Even when they moved around, their bodies were always tangled.

☆ ︵ ☆‿︵☆‿︵‿︵‿☆︵

Yeosang was never an early riser until he got with Seonghwa. But he got used to it. Learned how to use concealer for days sleep didn’t find him quick enough.

He dug out the waffle maker and was grateful Yunho dropped some groceries yesterday. Small breakfast sandwiches for all of them to go. He made sure to put ten dollars in both their wallets for coffee later on their drive. His nerves were bad so he decided to skip out on the caffeine today.

Seonghwa was the first to come down. Hair combed back the way Yeosang loves. He didn’t look too dressed up today. Though, his button up hugged his arms just right thought and Yeosang makes mental note to break in their new room tonight.

“Gotta get going. Have a good first day!”

He cups Yeosang’s face and plants the sweetest kiss on his lips. Rubbing his thumbs over his cheekbones while he gives him eskimo kisses.

“You wake up sleepy head?”

“More like he woke me up. Frisky thing so early.”

“Mm, he woke me up like that as well.”

Yeosang hands him his sandwich.

“He’s too good to us.”

“I love him.”

They giggle.

“I do as well. Thank you, another I don’t deserve.”

Seonghwa grabs his bag and waves,

“Text me!”

“Promise. Love you!”

“Love you as well!”

He watches his car pull out and drive away with a small pout.

Wooyoung twirls him around, another sweet kiss place on his mouth.

“Don’t get sulky.”

“How can I after our shower?”

Wooyoung grins and Yeosang tugs him the kitchen.

“Here, eat on the way.”

“See, this is why I blow you two in the morning.”

Yeosang smacks his butt.

“Excuse me, I’d cook for you even if you didn’t.”

“Sangie, I’d swallow your dick for free.”

Yeosang loves how crude his boyfriend is. It really helped him break out of his shell.

Once, Wooyoung said he’d follow Yeosang to the ends of the world. But Yeosang is the one following Wooyuong around like a lost puppy.

☆︵☆‿︵☆‿︵‿︵‿☆︵

The drive was quiet in the sense that there’s no chitter chatter. Just Woooyoung humming to the music softly playing on the radio. He’s nervous. Wooyoung was always calmest when his nerves were shot.

“Maybe I should’ve sucked you off this morning.”

He giggles and laces their fingers.

“Shut up. It’s just crunch time.”

“The sem just started.”

“Yeah but my future really depends on passing all my classes with no less than an 85”

“I feel.. Like you can be easier on yourself.”

The radio fills the silence. Yeosang looks at the tall buildings pass by him. He’s never been an optimistic one. Wooyoung has always been the one to remind him hope floats. Seonghwa was more realistic when it came to things. But for once, he felt like opportunity was around every corner of the restless city. All the had to do was look and they were sure to find it.

Find good jobs, good friends, and new places to fall in live with (at).

The restaurant comes into view and Yeosang bounces in his seat.

“You’re going to do great.”

San promised him this job but not that it would be easy. Which Yeosang didn’t mind. He didn’t bust his ass in culinary school for an easy role in a kitchen.

Wooyoung parks and Yeosang attacks him with smooches.

“You’re going to make lots of cool friends!”

“Save me some food.”

“I love you.”

It’s so breathy and full of fondness. Yeosang is oozing with soft feelings for Wooyoung.

“I love you as well.”

Yeosang waves as we walks in. Buzzing with all the excitement Seoul has to offer.

He could this.

They all could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dig this trio.. might think of something for them later on  
twt: goteez_


	24. Wooyoung/Yunho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which these two have a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words were: diagnose and anxiety !!
> 
> this is the longest ch and when i say juno really had me in my feelings..

Wooyoung sits on his bathroom floor with Yeosang, leg bouncing uncontrollably at this point.

“How long you gonna let those marinate before you look?”

“Shut up this isn’t easy for me.”

“It’s not easy for anyone. Not even the people who try to get pregnant.”

Wooyoung could vomit at the mention of that word.

He took three. That was usually his lucky number.

He reached for the first one. Positive.

Second one, plus sign.

“Should you even bother with the third?”

Yeosang isn’t trying to be annoying but god was he on Wooyoung’s last nerve.

He reaches for the third one. Hand trembling as he brings it to his face, hoping like an etch a sketch the plus sign would disappear.

“Positive.”

He mumbles to mostly himself.

“Shit..”   
Wooyoung gets up and curls himself into the tub. Yeosang is quiet for the first time in hours.

The tears are warm and tickle the bridge of his nose as the fall over.

He was scared shitless.

+

Wooyoung didn’t want to say anything. But the longer he waited, the chances of him having two options slimmed out.

So there Yunho was sitting on the couch, watching tv with him. Arms enveloping Wooyoung the way they always did, like nothing has changed.

Only, they had.

He sits up and takes the remote from Yunho. Turning off the tv and facing him.

“What’s wrong?”

Wooyoung can feel the tears but he blinks quickly to keep them at bay.

“So, like.. What’s the worst news I could give you?”

“You were diagnosed with a terminal illness.”

Yeah.. He hadn’t thought about that.

“Okay, second worst?”

“You cheated on me with San.”

“What?”

“I see the way he checks you out.”

They giggle and Wooyoung really, really doesn’t want to say it.

“Third?”

“You’re dumping me.”

“So being pregnant isn’t high on that list?”

Yunho thinks and shakes his head, pouty lip makes Wooyoung temporarily forget what he’s about to blurt out.

“No, I mean we’re kinda young but it wouldn’t be the.. Worst..”

Yunho is connecting the dots.

“Wait.”

“Yeah.”

Yunho sits back. It hurts Wooyoung. Or rather, it scares him. A mixture of both.

“How sure are you?”

“Like three out of three positive sure.”

Yunho laces his own fingers, brows knitting together as he thinks.

“I could always abort it.”

His throat felt like a desert as the words left him.

Yunho nods. He’s not really listening to Wooyoung. He knows his mannerisms already. It’s been two years.

But then his eyes dart back and forth as the suggestion sinks in.

“Do you want to.. Get rid of it?”

Wooyoung hadn’t really thought about what he wanted. Just what Yunho might want or say.

“I don’t.. I don’t really know.”

“How long do we have to think about it?”

“I can’t imagine long.”

Yunho scoots closer to him. That helps ease his nerves.

“I kinda.. Wanna have this baby with you.”

“I need more than kinda, Yunho.”

His face is blushy and his ears are red as ever. Disgustingly cute.

“Wooyoung, do you even realise how amazing our child is going to be? How could I not want you to have it?”

“I don’t know? Maybe because we have shit income and we live in this crap apartment. A-and we can’t even remember to water our herbs-”

“You’re allowed to tell me no.”

Wooyoung can’t fight the tears any longer. They waste no time rolling off his lids and down his cheek. So fast that some don't even make it to his chin. Just fly right off and onto his shirt.

Yunho is smiling as he pats his cheeks with his sleeve.

“I’m not the one carrying it. I won’t be the one walking around like I’ve got a basketball hidden under my shirt. I won’t vomit every other morning or have back pains.”

“W-why do you know s-so much about pregnancy s-struggles?”

Wooyoung chokes out. He sucks up his boogers and Yunho pulls him into his chest.

“I won’t be mad. If it doesn’t feel right to you then I have to be okay with that.”

“What if I change my mind but you’re too invested?”

Yunho pouts again. Wooyoung wishes he didn’t ask that question.

“We’ll deal with the hard stuff when they come.”

Wooyoung settles back into Yunho’s chest. He’s still crying just not as hard. Having Yunho’s support meant the world to him but it didn’t make him any less scared.

Anxiety mixed with tender feelings.

Yunho carried him to bed, kissing over his face and wrapping himself around his tiny body.

It was like nothing had changed.

Another night of love sick boyfriends tangled in each other.

+

Wooyung’s belly had become the size of a melon. He was with his mom while she helped stitch an elastic band to his pants. Figuring he could save money this way.

“Can’t believe you’re actually having a baby.”

“You sound so happy.”

The air was thick and tense.

“It’s my first grandchild, of course I’m happy. I just wished for once you’d consider the out come of your choices.”

“Yes mom because it was when my boyfriend was balls deep in me that I said “Cum in me and make a baby when we are clearly not ready for this”! It’s almost like you were there.”

She aggressively pulls the string through the fabric and that’s the end of that conversation.

“Are you going to get married?”

“It’s almost 2020 we aren’t getting married just because I’m knocked up.”

She sighs heavily and Wooyoung wishes he just looked up a tutorial on how to do this on his own.

It seemed he was going to have to do things on his own.

+

Yunho had convinced Wooyoung to come out to the movies with him and their friends.

He was excited to see everyone.

It’s just this baby was just getting huge and Wooyoung was swelling in ways he never thought possible.

Yeosang rubs his belly nonstop whenever they are together.

No one believes Wooyoung has a personal space bubble anymore.

“What movie do you guys want to see?”

Mingi ask as they stand in the lobby of the theater.

“I don’t care, this kid is fighting me for some cinnamon pretzel bites though.”

“Something scary!”

Jongho yells.

“No that’s bad for the baby! I was reading they-”

“Yunho please stop reading those dumb ass books.”

Yunho hugs Wooyoung and laughs at his tone. Knowing his knee are probably on fire and that their kid is most likely kicking his kidneys. But Wooyoung is tired of everyone being in his space without his permission. So he shoves his way out of those long pendiges and huffs.

“I’m gonna go grab some pretzel bites.”

Long story short, the movie sucked and the pretzels were stail.

+

Wooyoung was looking at himself in the mirror.

His belly had stretch marks that looked like a bear attack despite all the coco-butter he was using. His thighs had never been so large. His chest was sore all the fucking time and hates wearing stupid bras.

Yunho said he was glowing but he felt like a goddamn planet with its own gravitational pull.

It would explain everyone touching him even when he asked them not to.

Yunho knocks on the bathroom door,

“You okay?”

“Yeah just trying to figure out who this ugly monster in the mirror is.”

“Dang he’s back? He better to use all the toothpaste again.”

Wooyoung opens the door and Yunho giggles.

“Hey gorgeous.”

“I’m literally the size of saturn.”

He shoves past Yunho.

“Want me to put on your jammies?”

“Tired of clothes. I’ll just be naked until the baby comes.”

“I can live with that.”

Wooyoung rolls his eyes and gags.

“I look gross how can you even stand me.”

“I think you look breathtaking.”

Wooyoung carefully climbs into bed, swatting Yunho away.

The way the bed creaks and dips low hurts his ego.

“You gotta let me help you.”

“I’m not disabled.”

“Yeah but your ankles are swollen and your back probably feels like it's going to snap.”

“Next time pull out.”

“What's with you tonight?”

“I have a human rearranging my insides at all fucking times, Yunho! My body had never looked worse. I ache. I can’t eat shit. Everyone won’t stop fucking touching me. I’m sick of this shit! I shouldn’t have kept this, this thing.”

“It’s not a thing.”

“Easy for you to say! It’s fucking creepy how it just moves around in there sometimes. No warning. Just a sensation I can’t even put into words. All you feel moving in you is your food turning itself into shit.”

Wooyoung doesn’t realise he’s crying.

He cries a lot these days with the hormones and all.

Yunho tucks his hands behind his back. He’s biting his bottom lip the way he does when he’s trying not to cry.

“If you.. Don’t want it we could, um, look into adoption.”

Wooyoung scares himself with the way he sobs.

Yunho was too good for him. For anyone, really.

“Shut up.”

Yunho looks away when his first tear falls.

That can’t be an option.

“Come here you fucking angel. I hate you so much.”

Yunho crawls into bed.

They cry a lot. But they cry together.

He’s still got Yunho and right now, that’s enough.

+

Wooyoung has never felt this good when Yunho fucked him.

His body so sensitive and the pressure he felt.. Blissful.

Thank god Yunho was an over grow string bean. It made Wooyoung feel better that he was still able to reach over and touch on him. Hold him certain ways with little struggle.

Wooyoung was laying there as Yunho ran a wet, warm washcloth over his thighs.

“These are what got us here in the first place.”

The way Yunho looks at him made Wooyoung dizzy.

“It wasn’t my bubbly personality?”

He laughs.

“You look so fucking sexy like this. So filled out and soft.”

“I could’ve gotten this way from carbs. You didn’t have to nut inside me.”

“Hey, we were both having sex you loser.”

Wooyoung laughs and Yunho leans over his belly to kiss him. He leaves kisses along his tummy as Wooyoung turns on his side.

“Want me to rub your feet?”

“GOD YES!”

Yunho smirks and takes one foot into his hand.

Wooyoung wonders when he got pregnant. Or rather, he wonders which time it was.

He hopes it was the time they had just gone for a third round. Yunho was full stamina that night and they had homemade cinnamon rolls.

And maybe that wasn’t the most ideal or romantic story to tell their child (if they ever tell it) but it was a night that made Wooyoung feel happy.

“You think our baby will love us?”

“Of course.”

“Because I love my parents but I also wouldn’t be too heartbroken if they only called once a year.”

“Mm, well we aren’t are parents. We will fuck up but it’ll be different.”

Yunho kisses his toes before switching feet. Wooyoung scrunches his nose.

“I love every part of you.”

“I love you as well.”

This is the first night in weeks were Wooyoung isn’t having an internal melt down about having a baby. And maybe it was the high of really good sex he was riding or the massage he was getting. But he felt like everything was going to be okay.

They had to be.

+

Yeosang was riding on the back of those go-carts they have in stores for people who can’t walk well.

Wooyoung was mere days away from finally pushing this baby out.

Yunho found a new place to move into and thank god Yeosang and Mingi we’re helping them move. Yunho wouldn’t let Wooyoung breathe in the chemicals or dust from him doing the baby’s room. But he’d stand in there and look at all the yellow. All the giraffes and little froggy toys.

Today they needed a crib and changing table.

“I want mahogany.”

“That would look great against the yellow!”

Yunho groans,

“That pricy.”

“I want.. Fake mahogany.”

Yeosang laughs and hops off the cart to look at few options.

“The changing table needs to have storage as well.”

“Yes, yes. I know your highness.”

“I’m a sacred vessel right now. Dont -”

The pair look at Wooyoung with curious eyes.

“Shit quick to the batmoblie, my water just broke.”

“What!? A-are you sure?”

Wooyoung is full throttling this little cart to the exit.

“I DIDN’T JUST PISS MYSELF YUNHO!”

Long story short, Wooyoung waddled faster than he ever has in the last nine months. Yeosang got a speeding ticket and labor worse than he expected.

+

“I was worried I’d die.”

“Having the baby?”

Wooyoung nods.

“It’s not the 1800s, jeez.”

Yunho strokes his hair back. Wooyoung felt like pure shit.

They watched the nurse as she assessed their new born daughter.

They cried a lot when the little raisin was first placed in their arms. She was a weird colour and slimy, an alien if Wooyoung had ever seen one.

But she was perfectly both him and Yunho. His round cheeks, Yunho’s long body. Tiny freckles like the stars kissed her skin.

“We’re dads..”

“Best dads ever.”

“Have you decided on a name?”

They look at each other.

“Eunbi.”

Wooyoung cups Yunho’s face and he finds himself wondering how he can stand the sight of him.

Sweaty, stinky, and in those ugly underwear they give you after birth.

But Yunho looked at him as if nothing had changed.

Only, they have.

The nurse placed Eunbi in his arms.

“I’ll give you a moment. Here, adjust your arm. Good! Look at you.”

The new dads look at each other and then at her.

“How do I look?”

“Like every new parent. Scared out of your mind.”

Wooyoung has become quite the crybaby. But he thinks he’s earned the right to be.

“I’ll grab some towels and I’ll be in to show you how to breastfeed.”

“Thank you.”

Wooyoung wipes his face and gently traces her nose.

Every anxious moment, all the crying and fighting and regret seemed to be nonexistent. Yunho leaned his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder.

“We made that from scratch.”

“Some class a organic shit.”

So maybe it was going to be rough and tiring. Maybe there were going to be times where he both disappointed himself and his daughter as a parent.

But he has never wanted to try so hard in his life.

“We’re going to be fine.”

Yunho could always sense his feelings.

“We have to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also have baby fever and i've been in my yeeling (yunho feelings) for weeks.  
this is the last ch !! i know i said every day of nov but my creative streak is STRUGGLING !! plus i miss my other fic :(( i hope this was a good ending ~

**Author's Note:**

> hello 20+ stans feel free to follow me on twt: goteez_  
i yell a lot, i cry a lot.


End file.
